The Time Stone
by lillie chan
Summary: Duo gets sent back in time. Or...Does he go back to his original time? Harry Potter X-Over.... YAOI DracoxDuo...... ON HOLD!
1. Default Chapter

The Time Stone (Prolog)  
  
Pairings: Either Draco and Duo or Harry, Duo and  
Draco. Review and let me know what pairing you   
want most!   
  
Disclaimer: I Don't own anything, except for my  
copyrights to my story^^ HP and GW do NOT belong   
to me.   
  
I would also like to see more GW-HP crossovers with  
the male charcters mixing up, instead of it   
always being 1x2. Not that I have a prob.(I adore 1x2,  
but if its a crossover, I would like to   
see Duo with someone else^^) So here's my challenge.  
Someone come up with an AU with Duo growing   
up in the Wizarding World, with him and Harry or him  
and Draco as lovers as he gets older. Anyone   
up to it?   
**********************************  
  
I felt myself sliding in and out of conciousness. When  
I finally woke up, I was in a strange field. I looked  
around to see if I could spot my Gundam, Deathsythe,  
but it was no where to be found. I groaned as I stood  
up. "Where the hell am I?" My second thought was,  
"Heero's gonna kill me for loosing my Gundam."   
My third thought was, "If I ever find Heero again,  
that is."  
  
I start walking towards the north, figuring I would  
come upon some sort of town, or home where I could  
call the guys and tell them to come pick me up.   
  
***  
  
After walking for what seemed like hours, I sit down  
on a stump in the middle of a really freaky forest.  
Where were the towns? and more importantly, where was  
I? As I climb over yet another hill, I get to the top,  
and I stop in my tracks. In front of me was the most  
biggest castle I had ever seen. Freaky looking castle  
too. I head towards the castle, brushing myself off as  
I get closer, straightening my ass long braid, I pull  
twigs and other 'stuff' that had gotten in it, out of  
it.  
  
I walk up to the big entrance and knock on the  
door. I wait there for a couple of minutes, before The  
biggest human ive ever seen walks up behind me.   
I stare without blinking at the huge human.   
  
"Eh, their! My nam is 'agrid, nice to meet ya mate!"  
  
  
I still stand there stock still. I think I am  
panicking. I start to take in deep gulps of breath   
as the hard day, and shock of seeing a giant, fills  
me. And I black out.   
  
*********************************3rd persons pov  
now******************************  
Duo groaned. His eyes blinked open.   
  
"Madam Pomfry, I think the young man is awake."  
  
A shrill voice answered. "Im comming, im in the  
middle of something though, i will be two minutes!"  
  
Duo looked over to his right side to see who the  
voice belonged to. A very old man, with his beard down  
to the floor(At least he thought so) was sitting  
there, staring at Duo with a twinkle in his eyes. "Now  
young man, I would like to know what your name is, so  
I can call you something other than young man." Duo  
looked warily at the old man before finally assesing  
that he wasnt a danger. "My names Duo Maxwell. I run,  
I hide, But I never lie. Thats me in a nutshell."   
  
  
Dumbledores eyes twinkled. "Thats very nice, Mr.  
Maxwell. My name is Albus Dumbledore. But you can call  
me Albus. Im the headmaster of this school."  
  
Duo groaned and sat up in his bed, dizzy for only a  
few seconds. "Could you tell me where I am?"   
  
Albus nodded. "You are at the school school of  
sorcery; Hogwarts. FOr aspiring yourng witches and  
wizards."'  
  
Duo just sat there and blinked. He started to  
laugh. "Wizards? I thought...your shitting me   
right?!"   
  
Dumbledore's eyes suddenly stopped twinkling and Duo  
could tell he was serious. "My young Duo, I would  
never have told you, unless I had a reason too. It  
seems you should have come here a long time ago. You  
should have been a student here at Hogwarts when you  
were 11. How old are you now?"  
  
"Im fifteen, sir."   
  
"Well, My dear Duo. You are going to start school  
right now. Today is Saturday, tommorow we will   
have your sorting."   
  
"Just wait a minute! I have a life to get back  
too!"  
  
Dumbledore looked expecially grave as he answered.  
"You have to learn how to train your magic.   
Other wise it will grow out of control. I dont know  
why you werent in another school by now."  
  
Duo stared. "Well, I never had a chance, I grew up  
in the colonies"   
  
"What are colonies?"  
  
Duo looked at the Older man, now thoroughly  
frightened. He gulped. "What year is it?" Dumbledore's  
  
eyes widened in alarm when he heard that. "The year is  
2003."   
  
Duo stared. "But where I come from the year is A.C.  
195. I'm in the middle of a war! I need to get back!"   
  
Dumbledore smiled sadly. "Well, as soon as we can  
find out how to send you back, We will. But until  
then, Im afraid you will have to stay here. And while  
you're here, we will train you."   
  
Duo nodded. "That sounds fine. But I do need to get  
home."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "And if your worried about how  
time is, the studies we've done about time traveling  
is that when you leave your year, and go back in the  
future, or forward, when you left is the time you will  
get back. So in other words, it will be like you never  
left."  
  
"But, if you've studied it, then you must know how  
to get me back home."  
  
"I should have phrased that better. What i mean't  
was it has been studied. back in the time of Merlin.  
we have the old scrolls telling us of some of the  
studies. unfortunatley we need a very strong stone  
called the Time Stone to get you back, and we have not  
been able to find it. you must have touched it  
accidently some how in the future, and you were sent  
back in time."  
  
Duo nodded. "I remember touching some sort of stone  
in the Ozzies labratory. That must of been the Time  
Stone!."  
  
Dumbledore stood up. "Now if you are feeling  
better, we should go to Diagon Alley."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Diagon alley. Its the wizarding place to get all  
your school supplies."  
  
"Oh." 


	2. First Impressions

The Time Stone Chapter 1  
  
Pairings: DracoxDuo or DracoxDuoxHarry. Voting is still going on! SO far it looks like it will be DracoxDuoxHarry leading by one vote.   
  
Disclaimer: See prolog.  
  
Notes: I have had another poll going on, and i forgot to mention it in my last chapter, and for that I aplogize. I want to know where I should put Duo. Slytherin or Gryfindor? Let me know, asap, because I need to write the next chapter, and We will know what house he is sorted into by the next chapter, so as soon as I get enough votes to determone where to put Duo I will start with the next chapter. ANd its not blackmail. I just want to know where to put him^^V  
  
  
***************************************  
  
Duo had already bought all his school supplies, thanks  
to the old man. He had only his wand left to get. He  
felt a chill run down his spine as he walked into the  
wand shop.   
  
"Ahhh....Duo Maxwell, Ive been expecting you."  
  
Duo started. 'what the hell????'   
  
"Expecting me sir?"  
  
"Your five minutes late." He looked pointedly at Duo.  
  
Duo blushed. "I stopped to look at the broomsticks  
sir. I'm sorry."   
  
He waved it off. "Lets find you your wand Mr.  
Maxwell."  
  
The old man walked off into the back, and Do looked  
around. His interest peeking, he walked over to a show  
case that held a very ordinary looking wand in it.He  
touched the outer part of the glass, and jumped back  
quickly when the glass shattered. The wand floated  
gently over to him.   
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"SIR! The wand just flew to me!"  
  
The older man's eyes widened in surprise. "Well....Do  
you know who's wand that was hundred's of years ago?"  
  
Duo shrugged. "No."  
  
"Salazar Slytherin's."  
  
Duo just stood there looking at the old man with a  
beffudled look on his face. " Who's that?"  
  
"One of the great founders of Hogwarts. Also, one of  
the most evil wizards in history. I wonder why his  
wand choose you..."  
  
Duo shifted around on his feet, anxious to get going.  
'evil?'  
  
"How much is it?"   
  
"Nothing for the heir of Slytherin."  
  
************************  
  
Duo walked around his temporary quarters. He looked at  
his wand. He had been studying, and already he could  
do quite a lot with his wand. He looked at his  
Firebird 2003. He smiled. Dumbledore was really kind.  
He had bought it for the enamored teen, when he had  
saw Duo drooling over it.   
  
He suddenly stopped his pacing. The Quiditch field! I  
could go flying there! I guess I would have to ask the  
old man first...  
  
**************************   
  
=====  
-Lindsey Miranda Stricker  
  
"This crayon tastes like purple!"- Greg the Bunny  
Proud owner of the carnivorous white bunny from Monty Python  
Teenage Dirtbag extroardinaire  
Hater of all things from the ninth circle of prepsville  
  
__________________________________________________  
Do you Yahoo!?  
Yahoo! Mail Plus - Powerful. Affordable. Sign up now.  
http://mailplus.yahoo.com  
  
  
  
  
Duo walked around his temporary quarters. He looked at  
his wand. He had been studying, and already he could  
do quite a lot with his wand. He looked at his  
Firebird 2003. He smiled. Dumbledore was really kind.  
He had bought it for the enamored teen, when he had  
saw Duo drooling over it.   
  
He suddenly stopped his pacing. The Quidditch feild! I  
could go flying there! I guess I would have to ask the  
old man first...  
  
**************************  
  
Duo walked up to Dumbledore's office. When he got to  
the entrance he muttered the password, then went up  
the stairs.   
  
Dumbledore looked up from his papers and smiled at  
him.   
  
"Mr. Dumbledore sir, I was wondering if i could try  
out my new broomstick?"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Of course, Mr. Maxwell,  
but you do need some instruction, I will get Proffesor  
Snape to help you out."  
  
"Proffesor Snape, sir?"  
  
"Yes, he should be up here any minute-ah! There he is  
now."  
  
A middle aged handsome man with raven black hair(that  
needed a couple of good washings) and opaque black  
eyes came through the door. Duo swallowed.   
  
"Yes, Dumbledore?"  
  
Dumbledore stood up. "Severus, would you like a  
lemon drop?"   
  
'Severus' just glared at Dumbledore. Duo looked back  
and forth between Albus's smiling face and Severus's  
brooding one.   
  
"Well then, I would like you to meet our newest  
student here to Hogwarts." Snape looked at Duo with  
interest.   
  
"This is Duo Maxwell. He's from the future. Somehow he  
got sent back here, and until he gets sent back, he's  
going to start his studies here."  
  
Severus's eyes widend. "Start?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Unfortunatley, he is an orphan,  
and he never got any invites to any magical schools."  
  
"Aa."  
  
Duo shifted his weight around. his feet were starting  
to ache.   
  
Severus looked at Duo again. The boy was quite  
beautiful, with his violet eyes, long shimmering  
chestnut hair that seemed to have every known natural  
hair color in it, reds, blondes, browns, his hair was  
encased in a braid that reached to his calves ....his  
heart shape face added a pixie-ish quality to it. He  
was quite small, and slender. He would have to watch  
out for this one. He would be swamped with invitations  
for liasons, and romantic interests. If he wasn't so  
old...  
  
His name being called snapped his attention back into  
place. "Severus, would you please teach Mr. Maxwell  
here to ride his firebird 2003?" At this, Duo's face  
took on a pleading look which caused Severus to  
buckle. He nodded.  
  
Duo grinned. This was going to be so much fun!   
  
As he and Severus headed out of the room Dumbledore  
called out, "Remember Duo, you should get to bed no  
later than ten! You will have a busy day tommorow!"  
  
*******************************************  
  
  
Duo stepped out on the Quidditch feild with his broom  
encased in his slightly shaking hands. Severus stopped  
out in the middle of the empty field.   
  
" Mr. Maxwell, stand by me please."  
  
Duo came up to stand beside Severus and looked up at  
him. Severus gulped. Having Duo this close to him was  
having certain 'affects' on him. Now, lay your broom  
down on the ground."   
  
He followed his teachers instructions and waited for  
the next ones.   
  
"Now, say up."  
  
"Up!" Duo smiled pleased, as the broom settled in his  
hand. Severus looked pleased with him.   
  
"Now mount it, and-"   
  
Duo sat down on the broom, and he felt it rise,he  
looked down and saw the ground far below him. He  
leaned forward, and pressed it to go forward. he  
spirled around, laughing, and pressed it as fast as it  
could go.   
  
  
************************************************  
  
Draco stretched. He knew it was getting close to  
curfew, but he had the urge to practice for his  
upcomming game against the hufflepuffs.   
"Hufflepuffs, schmuffleduffs. They suck, even if the  
teams captain was 17, a year older than him. I don't  
really need to practice, but always safer than sorry I  
say."   
  
He stepped out onto the feild and saw his Uncle Sev  
standing out in the middle of the field with an awed  
look on his face. He walked up to him, and set his  
equiptment down.   
  
"What are you looking at, Uncle Sev?"  
  
Severus's head snaped down, and he glowered at Draco.  
"The new student. I had to come out here and babysitt  
him, as he tried out his new broom."   
  
Draco looked up. He saw a figure flying and his jaw  
dropped. The girl was doing all sorts of tricks, ones  
that even he hadn't mastered yet. She was good!   
  
"Uncle Sev, What is the girls name? And what house is  
she going to be in? How long is she here for?"  
  
Snape sighed. "First of all, She's a He, his name is  
Duo Maxwell, I don't know what house he's going to be  
in, and I don't know how long he's gonna be here."  
  
Draco looked embarassed. 'wow, he has long hair. I  
wonder if he's good looking....'He sighed, fantasy's  
filling his teenaged head.   
  
"Draco, could you be as so kind to go up there and  
tell him that its time to go in?"   
  
He nodded, and straddled his broom. He flew up behind  
Duo, and tapped him on the shoulder. Duo startled and  
turned around, meeting wide silver eyes.   
  
The boy was gorgeous, Duo mussed. Silver eyes, and  
silvery white medium length hair...a nicely built  
body...tall....which was good, because he was too  
short....  
  
Draco was having very similar thoughts. What a  
beautiful angel! Those eyes, and that hair! And so  
small and delcate, I can just imagine those lips-  
  
Draco smiled. "My names Draco. Its nice to meet you!  
Proffesor snape sent me up here to get you, its  
curfew."   
  
Duo blushed. "Thank you," he murmered,"My names Duo,  
and its nice to meet you too." he smiled.  
  
Draco melted.   
  
They could'nt take eachothers eyes off eachother as  
they went back down. They finally parted eyes when  
they felt the ground beneath their feet. Duo swung off  
his broom and Draco followed suit.   
  
"Duo, its time to go in." Duo nodded. He yawned, and  
Draco watched, amused.   
  
Duo bowed his head sheepishly. "I guess I am tired."   
  
Draco took Duo's hand and kissed it. "I look foreward  
to seeing you again tommorow, my sleepy beauty."   
  
Duo smiled softly. "Me too."  
  
************************************************  
  
  
Duo crawled into bed exhausted. 'I wonder what Heero  
is doing right now? I wonder if he even knows I'm  
missing. Is he searching for me? Is he just shrugging  
and saying that im expendable? Is Wufei worried? Does  
Quatre even know that I'm missing? He's probobly to  
busy shagging Trowa. I wonder if Dr.G even cares."  
  
Duo finally nodded off into a troubled sleep.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Severus stood outside of Duo's room, prepared to  
knock, when Draco appeared beside him. At his uncles  
questioning look, Draco grinned, "I have permission  
from the headmaster to walk Duo down."  
  
Severus sighed. "Allright." He trugged back to his  
room, ready for some more sleep. It was sunday after  
all. Sleep in day.  
  
  
  
Draco knocked on the door, and a rumpled Duo answered,  
wearing only his boxers. When he saw who was standing  
at his door, Duo blushed, and backed away from the  
door to allow Draco in.  
  
Draco walked into the room and closed the door behind  
him.   
  
"Morning sleepy-head." Draco drawled out, taking in  
Duo's undressed state.   
  
"Morning yourself." Duo grinned. He waltzed over to  
the wardrobe, swaying his hips a little. He picked out  
his robe (black! I LOVE this school!) and slipped it  
over his head. Draco almost fell out of his chair  
laughing.  
  
"WHAT?" Duo looked a little peeved. Draco  
stuttered,still laughing, "Arn't you g-g-gonna wear  
s-s-s-something under your r-robes?"   
  
"Your supposed too?" he nodded his head.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Duo then pulled off his robe, and procceded to put  
on his black sweater,and black slacks, then put his  
robe back on. He then procced to unravel his braid and  
brush it out.  
  
Draco's jaw hit the floor. He walked over to Duo and  
picked up some strands of Duo's silky hair, running  
them inbetween his fingers. Duo stiffened when he felt  
Draco carress his hair.   
  
"Please...don't touch the hair, its not you, its just  
that its too...intimate...gomen nasai..."   
  
Draco backed away, his head slightly bowed, hiding his  
hurt features. "It's ok."  
  
Duo smiled in relief. He then procceded to brush out  
the rest of his hair, and braided it, taking very  
little time to do it.  
  
He smiled and grabbed Draco's hand. "Lead me to  
breakfast! Im hungry!"  
  
Draco lead him down the hallways.   
  
"What do we have here? Does Malfoy have himself a  
girlfriend?" Draco looked up and saw Weasly, Mudblood  
and Potter ahead of him. "Well?" said Ron, "Is she  
your girlfriend, or are you just holding hands for  
fun?"   
  
Duo dropped his hand, a fierce blush staining his  
cheeks.   
  
Draco glared at Ron. " Duo is not a girl!"  
  
Ron choked. "Your boyfriend then?" Draco quickly had  
Ron up against the wall, his wand pointed at his  
throat. Duo looked stricken.   
  
"He was just showing me the way to the dining room!"  
Duo glared at Ron, and pulled Draco away from Ron, and  
proceeded to walk away. Luckily in the direction of  
the dining room.   
  
When they finally arrived in the Dining hall, all the  
students there were looking at the head table in  
confusion. The sorting hat was sitting there.  
  
  
*****  
  
Please Review! This is one of my longest chapters ive had in a while. I guess it contributes to the fact that my internet wasn't working for three days, so i had to entertain myself somehow. If i get lots of reviews I will try and keep them this length! I Promise!!!! 


	3. don't piss me off

The Time Stone chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Dont own!  
  
Polls are over! Thank you everyone for your  
participation!  
  
  
************************************************  
  
  
Duo walked up the long aisle, swallowing nervously. He  
got up to where Dumbledore was and Dumbledore stood  
up.   
  
"Students, and teachers, I would like you to meet Duo  
Maxwell. He was just found unfortunately in his later  
years, but let us all welcome him to hogwarts.  
Thunderous applause filled the dining room.   
  
So of course young Duo here will be sorted into a  
house.  
  
Duo sat down on the stool and put the hat on.  
  
"Young Master Duo, you've finally came to where you  
belong. Im glad to see that."   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You will find out soon enough, but where to put you?  
I see you have killed many, but not out of cold blood,  
you call your self 'the god of death.' but yet you cry  
at the innocent blood you've shed. you are the heir of  
slytherin, but somehow i Don't feel that you belong  
there. you belong in-"  
  
"GRIFFINDOR!"  
  
HE took the hat off with shakey hands and stood up to  
walk to the gryffendor table. He sat down beside some  
little girl at the end of the table.   
  
"Welcome to griffindor, Duo. My names Harry Potter."  
Duo looked up to see the handsome boy that he had met  
in the hallways earlier. "Im sorry about what my  
friends said to you earlier. they just don't like  
Malfoy."  
  
Duo smiled. "Thats ok. I know how things like that  
go."  
  
Harry smiled with relief. He didn't want the beautiful  
boy mad at him. "Do you want to come sit with me and  
my friends?"  
  
Duo grinned. "Sure. sounds like fun."   
  
Duo stood up and walked down a few seats to wear the  
red head and poofy hair wear sitting.   
  
"This is Ron, and Hermione."   
  
DUo smiled. "Its nice to meet you.   
  
Ron blushed. "Im sorry about before, I was wrong.  
Would you forgive me?"   
  
Duo nodded. "Just dont do it again. Draco is really  
nice once you get to know him."  
  
ROn snorted. "Yeah right, Malfoy's is as nice as a  
hippogryph with a toothache.   
  
Duo frowned. "He is too nice."  
  
Ron gulped at the angry look that Harry was giving  
him. "Ok, Im sorry."  
  
Duo sat down and began to fill his plate up.  
  
*****************************************  
  
  
Duo followed Harry up to the griffindor rooms slightly  
put out that he hadn't gotten to talk to Draco before  
going to bed.   
  
"PSST!" Duo looked around sharply and saw a shadow  
lurking in the doorway ahead. The shadow shifted and  
he saw Draco peek out quickly, wink at him, then duck  
back in when Ron walked past him.  
  
He quickly looked ahead to see if anyone was looking  
at him, then slid into the dark hallway.  
  
"What?"  
  
Draco looked into Duo's eyes. "I just had to see you  
again, and I need to tell you something."  
  
Duo smiled softly. "What?"  
  
Draco leaned forward and quickly pecked Duo on the  
lips.   
  
"What was that for?"  
  
Draco blushed faintly. "I have these over-whelming  
feelings for you. Even though we just met, I think we  
were destined to be together.  
  
Duo blushed at the other boy's words. 'what about  
Heero? you love him....but yet, you were attracted to  
Draco the moment you saw him. And you owe Heero  
nothing.'  
  
Draco peered anxiously into Duo's emotion flickering  
eyes.   
  
"And I was hoping we could go out?"  
  
"I would like that."   
  
Duo leaned in and gave Draco a much longer kiss.  
  
  
**************************AC  
195**************************  
  
Heero walked through the empty oz base. "Where are you  
Duo?"  
  
He kept walking, looking in each room, and at the last  
room of the hall he looked in and saw a curious stone,  
he went forward to touch it. he felt a pulling on his  
navel, and all of a sudden he was on the top of an old  
fashion hut. "THE FUCK?"  
  
************************ 2003 the next  
morning*************  
  
  
  
  
Duo yawned as he walked down to the dining hall. He  
had loved his new rooms, although unfortunately his  
new roommates snored.   
  
He walked into the hallway, and startled when he saw  
someone walking with Dumbldore. "WHAT THE HECK?!  
HEERO?!"   
  
Heero caught his stare. "Duo!-" Heero's jaw dropped.   
  
Draco wrapped his arms around Duo's torso, and kissed  
his neck. "Good Morning, Love. How was your sleep?"  
  
Duo stretched. "Good, except my new roommates snore."  
  
Draco's silver eyes twinkled as he said,"What if I  
snore?"  
  
Duo socked him softly. "Then I will plug your nose."  
  
Heero glared. Duo was his. He walked up to Duo. "Duo,  
do you have ANY idea how worried we were?! Quatre was  
going crazy saying he couldn't feel you with his space  
heart. And Trowa was busy trying to console Qautre,  
and Wufei hasn't stopped searching for you."  
  
Duo's eyes widened at the vast amount of words popping  
out of Heero's mouth. "Its not exactly like I could  
just waltz back home ya know."  
  
Heero's eyes darkened. Draco quickly stepped in  
between. "Hello, My name is Draco Malfoy. It is nice  
to meet you."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Duo sighed. "That is Heero Yuy. He's japanese."  
  
Draco looked surprised. "He dosn't look like  
it...Well, I guess you can kinda tell by his  
eyes...and maybe his small stature, but then again,  
your short too." Duo pouted.   
  
Heero growled. "Baka."  
  
Duo glared. "Iya! Onegai...daki kets suki."  
  
Heero let a tiny smile past his gaurd.  
  
Draco gathered the braided boy into his arms. "Im  
Duo's boyfriend by the way."  
  
Heero paled. then he gathered his strength and managed  
a strangled. "I don't give a shit."  
  
He walked on; Dumbledore giving Duo a concerned  
glance, at the boy's pale demenor.   
  
Draco studied Duo's face as well. "Did you like him or  
something?"  
  
"Yes...I guess i still do a little. But I like you  
alot too! But I've known Heero for a long time. I can  
trust him with my life."   
  
'but can you?' A voice wispered in his ear.   
  
Draco went still. "And why can't you trust me?"  
  
Duo pouted. "I didn't mean it like that!"  
  
"Well, Obviously you meant something by it."  
  
"I just don't know you that well! I will get to  
though!"  
  
Draco glared at Duo then walked ahead of him into the  
dining hall.   
  
Duo watched after him, Violet eyes wide. "but I didn't  
mean for it to sound that way." he whispered.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Duo and Heero were sitting in Dumbledore's office  
later on that afternoon.   
  
"Heero is not a wizard, but he does have some vampire  
blood in him, not enough to make him immortal, just  
half immortal. He is not dangerous though. But he is  
half immortal so he can recognize the paranormal, as  
in this instance, Hogwarts."  
  
Duo's head was spinning with the innformation. I KNEW  
IT! Thats why he always blows himself up, and he  
survives!!!!!   
  
Duo: 1 ...Heero: 000!  
  
"Did you know?"  
  
"....Yes."  
  
Duo 0...Heero: 1222111  
  
Duo jumped out of his seat. "And you didn't tell me?!"  
  
"One dosn't go around telling friends that he's half  
vampire and half immortal. Besides, it was irrelevant  
to the mission."  
  
Duo got in Heero's face, "THE HECK IT ISNT IRRELEVANT!  
YOU COULD'A BEEN SUCKIN MY BLOOD AFTER ALL!"  
  
Heero punched Duo in the gut. "I would not! I've never  
fed off any innocent, and you, Wufei and Quatre fit in  
the catagory."  
  
"....what about Trowa?" wheezed out Duo as he tried to  
sit up. he would have one nice bruise there tommorow.  
"...itai..."  
  
  
Duo suddenly perked up. "How old are you? Are you like  
500 years old?"  
  
"Im 18."  
  
Duo blinked. "Oh."  
  
Duo then glared. "You changed the subject. What about  
Trowa, why isn't he innocent?"  
  
Heero sighed. "Trowa is...an old vampire. He can be  
very dangerous if you tick him off. He is unstable."  
  
"Then why hasn't he sucked me or any of the other  
guys?"  
  
"I've 'put my mark on you' sort to speak. Im stronger  
than him being that Im immortal and vampire. Vampires  
can live forever, but usually they don't because they  
can be killed. Unlike immortals."  
  
"Oh. kay."  
  
"Put your mark on me?!" Duo glared at Heero, "WHat the  
heck do you mean 'put your mark on'?!"  
  
At this point Heero blushed. "I had to take a bit of  
your blood, and put a little bit off my blood in you."  
  
  
"Oh my god. Heero...Im sorry for how Ive been acting,  
I wont ever bother you again."  
  
Heero looked heart broken.   
  
"For thirty mini seconds! Times up!" And with that Duo  
launched himself into Heero, and hugged him close. "Im  
glad im not the only one here that I know now, besides  
Draco, Harry, Ron, Parvati, Hermione,-" Heero shushed  
him by putting a finger up to his lips. "Shush  
already. I get the picture."  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat, and the duo broke  
apart. "Now, Im glad you found each other. But, Duo  
and you DO have to get to supper, and Heero will be  
staying in Griffindor for the time being."  
  
Duo smiled, and dragged Heero down to dinner with a,  
"IM STARVING!!!"  
  
They got to the doorway and broke apart, entering the  
room with a big silly grin on his face, Duo went and  
sat down besides Harry and Ron. He looked over to the  
slythering table and saw Draco looking at him.  
He tentativley smiled, and Draco smiled back, and Duo  
grinned with relief.   
  
Draco relaxed once he saw his angel smile back at him.  
He quickly gave Duo a saucy wink and went back to  
eating.   
  
  
The lights went out suddenly, and screams of panic  
filled the room. Then an earily green light weaved its  
way down from the ceiling. "Hello my enimies, its  
great to know that you feast, while i dine on BLOOD!"   
  
Voldemort appeared in the middle of the room and  
walked over to the gryffendore table, no one moving  
because he had cast a full body spell on each  
indivdual.   
  
He smirked when he got to Harry. "Harry, Harry Harry.  
What are we gonna do with you? We need to get rid of  
you! But how?"  
He ran his wand down the length of Harry's chin, and  
down his cheast. Harry's breathing quickened in fear.   
  
Duo was struggeling internally, when he felt himself  
begin to move again, he quickly looked around the room  
to see if anyone else had been solidified. His heart  
sank. Even Heero was still stone cold. He looked at  
Harry, and saw the other wizards wand traveling down  
to Harry's nether reigons.   
  
"STOP!"  
  
Voldemort turned in surprise to look at Duo, who held  
his wand at Voldemorts head.   
  
Voldemort's eyes widened. He remembered a pair of baby  
violet eyes, and the same cherry mouth giggling up at  
him 15 years ago. My son?  
  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! IM HUNGRY!  
  
__________________________________________________ 


	4. you pissed me off

Time Stone chapter 4  
  
Pairings: DracoXDuo... and more to come along!   
  
Disclaimer: Go shod off, I dont own Harry Potter OR  
Gundum WING! OK!  
  
Notes: AOL isn't working right now (hasnt been for 2  
weeks) So it isnt my fault for the late updates. go  
kick aol. PLEASE. I hope to get  
the internet up and running soon! On to the story.  
  
And! If anyone has any idea's please review or email  
me, and I will see if i can put it in my story! Okies,  
NOW on to the story^^  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Sirius Black rode his motorcycle harder than he ever  
had. the letter that he had just recieved from  
Dumbledore had him petrified. He thought his son was  
safe in the future, but it seems he found his way  
back. His name Dumbledore had said was Duo. But his  
real name was James. James Sirius Black.   
  
He only hoped to get there in time. He had found a  
loop hole at Hogwarts, and he hoped that Voldemort,  
the raping bastard hadn't found it.   
  
*****************************************************  
  
Duo almost dropped his wand. His voice was shakey as  
he answered, "I'm no son of yours, now get out of  
here!"  
  
Voldemort sighed. It looked like he had to leave.  
"Only a blood relative could have broken the spell  
that I had on Hogwarts. Don't worry I will be back for  
you."  
  
And with that he flew up and out, his Death Eaters  
following him. The hallway finally comming to life.  
Harry looked up at Duo who was shaking. He had heard  
the whole exchange with Voldemort. Duo had his head  
bowed, his hair masking his face, his wand gripped  
tightly. Thoughts whipped about around in his head. 'I  
finally find a parent, and he's evil...I can't take  
this!'  
  
He turned around and ran into a solid wall.  
"Draco!" He gasped then fainted into his dragon's  
arms. Draco stared in shock at the frail boy he held  
in his arms.   
  
He looked up to Dumbledore and saw him motion him to  
follow him up to the hospital ward.   
  
As soon as they got there, he laid Duo out on the  
hospital bed. He looked like a fallen angel lying  
there on the bed, looking so lost and helpless. He  
wondered what had happened with Voldemort that had him  
so shaking. Even in his faint, Duo was sweating. He  
leaned over and kissed his angel on the lips. Brushing  
Duo's bangs back as he crawled into the bed beside  
Duo, he laid Duo's head on his chest, and wrapped his  
arms comfortinly around him.   
  
Heero walked into the hospital ward sometime later,  
and saw the most heart breaking site. Duo and Draco  
were wrapped around eachother so much in sleep that  
they looked like one. He angrily wiped tears from his  
eyes, and went to sit besides Duo.   
  
'What went wrong?'  
  
He slumped in his chair.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione came in and came to stand by the bed. Ron looked mildly disgusted at the fact Draco and DUo were in the same bed. He looked over to the strange boy, and his eyes widened. The boy was absolutley gorgeous.  
  
********************************************  
  
Sirius walked quickly up the stairs to Dumbledore's  
office. He went in to see the older man bent over his  
desk, his head in his hands.   
  
"Dumbledore, where is my son!"  
  
"He's in the hospital ward, unconscious. Apparently  
Voldemort told him that he was his father. Duo didn't  
take it well, and threatened to hex him out. Good  
thing Voldemort didn't call his bluff. The boy knows  
next to nothing about magic, but he is uncannily  
smart."  
  
"Could you please take me to my son?"  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Sirius quickly changed into his animagus form and  
followed Dumble, trotting briskly. When they got to the  
hospital ward, they saw Harry, Hermione, Ron, a  
strange boy sitting in chairs next to the bed, and Draco  
Malfoy wrapped around his son on the bed.  
  
Shit! He couldn't change back while malfoy was here!  
  
Harry smiled when he saw Snuffles trot into the room.  
his Godfather was here! But it looked like he was here  
for something else besides him. Jealousy ripped  
through him unintentionally.  
  
Sirius stood there on all fours, shifting his weight around.  
  
'Oh who gives a shit! we will just give him a memory  
charm.' He quickly changed from his animagi form to his  
human form. He walked up besides the bed. He saw his  
son, his long hair in a braid that fell to the floor.  
his pale heart shaped face was unmarred. Jesus he  
looks like me when i was younger. I wonder if he even  
has my eyes. Not many knew, but he had dark violet  
eyes, in most lighting you would think they were  
black.   
  
**********************************************  
  
Duo slowly came to, his stomache growling quietly. He  
felt arms wrapped around him, and snuggled into his  
boyfriends arms. He suddenly remembered the reason of  
his faint. He struggled to sit up, and fely Draco's  
arms loosen up. He sat up and looked around the room.  
'gosh, what a party. it seemed like all his friends  
were here. Even Heero. But who was the man with his  
long black hair pulled back into a pony tale?   
  
'He does have my eyes, well a shade lighter...wow he  
is so beautiful. my son...'  
  
Duo stared up at the man.   
  
Dumbledore broke the awkward silence with, "Duo, This  
is Sirius Armand Black. He is also you mother."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
A chourus of surprised voices carried around the room.  
  
Harry glared jealously at the love that shone in  
Sirius's eyes. He left the room.   
  
Sirius wasn't aware about anything else but his son.   
  
Duo was thinking along other lines. "Dumbledore, Isn't  
a mother supposed to be a SHE?"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, happy at the mother/son  
reunion. "Duo, In the wizarding world males can have  
baby's too. usually only the strong one's because the  
birthing proccess is 3 times worse for males than  
female, seeing that the baby has to come out of the-"   
  
Duo blanched. "I don't need details, thank you very  
much."  
  
Sirius chuckled. "I suppose i better tell you about  
yourself, shouldn't I?"  
  
At Duo's hopeful look his heart melted. "Well, I shall  
start in the begining."   
  
"I was supposed to be going on a  
trip to Paris france with my lover, Remus Lupin."  
  
"Harry had just been born, so me and Remmy were going to give  
Lily and Jamie some breathing room. But along the way  
on my motorcycle I was attacked by Tom Riddle, better  
known to the wizarding world as Voldemort."  
  
"Remus got away unscathed because I apparated him home.  
but unfortunately for me, He caught me, and tortured  
me, raping me several times."  
  
"When all the Death Eaters were out a year after my capture, you had already been born by then, Voldemort had the biggest plans for you,  
all bad."   
  
"Anyways, after a year of being there, one  
afternoon the place was deserted, and I had time to  
safely get myself out, without being detected."  
  
"Along the way back though you had developed a diaper  
rash from only having one diaper on for two days. You  
were crying constantly."  
  
" I happened upon some ruins,  
and found the time stone. Death Eaters were hot on my  
trail, and I had to save you from them, so I sent you  
into the future, hoping to the Goddess you would be  
safer there."   
  
  
Duo's eyes filled with tears. His mother had went  
through alot. 'Does he hate me? I'm the son of his  
rapist after all.'   
  
Sirius detected where his sons thoughts were going. "I  
have loved you ever since you were born. you couldn't  
help who your father was. And you were the one thing  
that kept me going all those years in Azkaban. I would  
be dead if it weren't for you, my son."  
  
Duo got out of bed and threw himself into his mother's  
arms. "Thank you for loving me, Mom."   
  
Sirius's eyes filled with tears. "Hopefully within  
time you can get to love me too."  
  
Duo murmered into Sirius's shoulder, "I think I  
already do. You went through all that, just for me.  
Your my Mother," He looked up at Sirius, wonder showing on his face," I have a Mother."  
  
Draco blinked himself awake. his blurry eyes focused  
on Duo hugging Sirius Black?!   
  
"Duo?"  
  
Sirius looked and saw The Malfoy kid awake. He was  
about to put the kid back to sleep and charm his  
memory away when Duo turned his big violet eyes on  
him. "Don't hurt Draco."  
  
"He's my boyfriend."  
  
Sirius stared at Draco in shock. His son was dating a  
Death Eaters son? He could over look that on one  
condition. "You better treat my son well, Draco  
Malfoy, other wise you will be the bouncing ferret for  
the rest of your life."  
  
Draco glared at the mention of his greatest  
humiliation. "I would never harm Duo. It has never  
crossed my mind, nor will it ever."  
  
"...Your son?"  
  
Duo nodded. "But I thought you said you were an  
orphan."  
  
"I thought I was. Its kinda hard to explain..."  
  
"Thats ok. I believe you."  
  
"Thats good, otherwise you would be in the dog house."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just an american expression."  
  
"Oh. Kay."  
  
"Bouncing ferret?"  
  
Growl. "Shut up."  
  
Duo pouted.  
  
Sirius looked amused at the light banter.   
  
Heero cleared his throat. Everyone looked over to  
him. "I'm glad you have a Mom Duo."  
  
'Thats the most sweetest thing he's ever said to me.' Sigh.  
  
"But,can we cut with the crap? What are we going to  
do about Voldemort?"  
  
Duo scowled. 'idiot.'  
***************************************  
  
REVIEWS ALWAY MAKE MY DAY!!!! 


	5. A Brief Interlude

The Time stone chapter 5  
  
Pairings: DracoxDuo HeeroxSomeone and HarryxSomeone (How about Severus? Im a sap for HarryxSeverus But I wont if people dont want that, but if i dont get any objection..) ^^ Im still taking polls for pairings^^ Get your voice in!  
  
Sorry its taken so long for me to get this chapter out, but Ive been sick. Achy and high fever, and sore throat. Phnemonia*tears well up in her eyes* I Still feel like crap, but I wanted to get the next chapter out for my great reviewers! Without your thoughts, and encouregments, I wouldnt of came this far! Onto the story! Oh, and if anyone has any ideas of what they want to happen in my story, let me know in an email (so everyone else dosnt find out^^) I want this story to be its best! Im not satisfied with this chapter..oh well.  
  
***************************  
  
It had been a couple of months since Duo and Heero had joined Hogwarts. Duo was already up to his year, since Duo had perfect memory. Hermione was quite Jealous at the Braided Boy's success.   
  
Duo was currently in potions, and he was paired with Blaise Zambini, who was trying to get into his pants. He slapped away Blaise's hand, and glared at him. Blaise just grinned, until Draco came up and smacked him on the head. "Hands of my boyfriend, Zambini, otherwise you will be missing something 'else' during the middle of the night."  
  
DUo smiled.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, while I am teaching, I would appricaiate it if you would sit down and pay attention." Proffesore snape glared, and Draco went and sat down rather quickly. "Now Then. For homework, you have a foot and a quater of essay to write about the effects of the love postion number nine, and how it went wrong when used by a muggle who drank too much of it."  
  
Duo held back a snort. "So maybe that song was real? Poor cow..."  
He laughed. Snape just looked at him. It seemed that Severus could never get mad at him. 'Must be my good looks..."   
  
Harry had seemed quite distant to him ever since he had found his mother.Until Yesterday that is, Harry had finally explained why. Now they were closer. He was glad, Harry reminded him of Quatre. Sirius had to leave after spending a couple of days with him. Duo wished that his mother's name could get cleared. He hated that Sirius had to be on the run.   
  
He snaped out of his thoughts.   
  
"Class dismissed!"  
  
He gathered up his stuff, and went back up to his room to drop off his stuff, and walked back down to the common room, and out the door. Draco was waiting for him. Draco hugged him, then smiled. "We get to go to Hogsmead tommorow!" He gave a little excited bounce, and Duo raised an eyebrow. "We can have Butterbeer! Ive been hankering for it for such a long time! You will love it! Oh..I want one right now!"  
  
Duo smiled. Not many got to see this side of Draco. Draco wrapped an arm around Duo's waist and walked down the stairs with him chatting idly about different subjects. DUo leaned into Draco's embrace, and Draco just squeezed him.   
  
"Draco, can we go out side and play some Quiditch? I want to practice, so I can get on the team next year...maybe."  
  
Draco smiled. Of course you will get on the team next year. IF not by brawn, then with your stunnenly beautiful looks!"   
  
Duo grinned. He had yet to play tricks, and he was getting quite bored of being the nice little griffindor.   
  
The last prank he had pulled was on Wufei, and that was when he had rigged Nataku's system to play 'Duo's too sexy for wufei' (His rendition of im to sexy for you) over and over again while in battle. It had made wining that battle easier, because Wufei was so pissed off.   
  
What could he do here?   
  
They finally got to the quiditch feild and He and Draco walked over to the Dressing room, and got their stuff out, and there brooms, Draco looking more than a littl envious at Duo's new broom. Duo broke out the snitch and they mounted. That's when DUo got his idea. He made it look like he let go off the snitch, and he smiled. "Draco, would you be as so kind to show me how fast you can catch the snitch?"   
  
Draco grinned and nodded his head. Usually when not playing a real game, it didnt take as long to find the snitch. AFter searching for a half hour, he looked down to see Duo laughing so hard, he could barley stay on his broom. He frowned. Soemthing was off here....  
  
He flew down besides DUo. "Ok, what are you laughing at?"  
  
Duo held his left hand out, and he could make out two thin golden wings flappning about, and his anger stirred. He frowned. "WHy did you make me waiste all that time searching for a snitch that wasnt even out there?"  
  
DUo smiled at him, making Draco even more pissed off. He hated being the brunt of jokes. "I was going crazy! I havnt played a joke on someone in so long! This wasnt one of my better Ideas, I once painted Quatre's Gundam pink, cause I thought he loved that color since he wore pink shirts all the time, and Quatre just glared at me, and it was funny as hell until Heero made me wash it off, which took three hours. but it was still worth it!"  
  
Draco looked at Duo funny. "Gundams? What a Gundam?"  
  
Duo's hand flew to his mouth. "Opps."  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
Draco got even more pissed off. "Bloody hell! What Do you mean?That you can't trust me?"  
  
Duo looked shocked. "Its not that I dont trust you, I just cant tell you, Ive been sworn to secrecy."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Draco stalked off to the Shower room. He put his stuff away and hurried off to his room.   
  
Duo was still standing in the middle of the quiditch feild, a tear slowly tracing its way down his face. "Well, Fuck you too, Mr. Malfoy!"  
  
He put his stuff away, and stormed off to his room.   
  
Two people sat stewing away in their rooms. It did neither any good.  
  
  
Harry and Heero walked down the hallway on their way to the griffindor rooms. They walked into their rooms to see Duop sitting on his bed, staring angerly off into space. Heero looked concerned. He walked up and sat down besides Duo. "Whats the matter, Koneko?" He gave Duo a hug, and Duo hugged him back, his anger giving way to tears. Harry walked over and sat down on the other side of DUo.   
  
"Was it Draco?"  
  
Duo nodded, sniffling into Heero's shirt. Harry rubbed Duo's back. He had gotten over his jealousy, and had excepted Duo as the brother he had never had. He was unsure of Heero's feelings for Duo, though. Harry blushed.  
  
Duo hiccuped. "Now, Its time for supper, lets clean you up." Harry muttered a simple freshing up spell and the trio made there way down to the great hall.   
  
They sat down at the grifindor table and started to fill up there plates.   
  
Duo sighed. He really shouldnt of played that trick...He was just stupid sometimes. He pulled up the sleeve of his robe, old scars crisscrossed his creamy skin. 'Your ugly Duo. you should just let Draco off the hook. You don't deserve anyone as Beautiful as him.'  
  
Heero caught Duo carressing his old scars. 'I hope he dosnt start to cut again, otherwise I might have to tell Dumbledore.'  
  
Heero caught up Duo's hand and glared at him. Duo blushed and looked away in shame.   
  
At the other side of the hall, Draco was berating himself. 'how could you get mad at Duo like that? And over something so trivial? You are an idiot! you better hope he talks to you, so you can go to Hogsmede tomorow with him!"   
  
He looked over to the grifindor table and saw Duo there, his head bowed, and Heero trying to talk to him, He saw Heero grab Duo's hand and Duo looks at Heero apolgetically. Heero lets go and shakes his head, And I stop the jealousy as soon as it enters my head.   
  
I stand up and walk over to the griffindor table. DUo watches me through half lidded eyes, his thick black thashes creating cresant shaped shadows. My breath catch's. He is just so damned eathreal. like an angel. my angel. I walk up to him. "Im sorry, I was a bastard." Duo blushes. "Im sorry too." He wispers.  
  
"So I still have a chance? EVen after I made myself look like a complete prat?"  
  
Duo lets out a small giggle. "Yup."  
  
I gather him in my arms, ignoring the astonished looks from the other tables.  
  
Duo was mine, and I was claiming him in front of the whole school.  
  
*************************************  
  
Duo paced around his rooms. It was an hour before they left for Hogsmeade. He couldn't wait. Harry peeked out from between his curtains. "What are you doing up so early?" He said with a huge jaw splitting yawn.   
  
"Ive never been to hogsmeade! I'm excited!"   
  
Harry yawned again, and got out, took his cloths for the day, and went to take a shower.   
  
Duo sat back down and pulled out his hidden book. It was called, 'How to become a full fleged Animagi in 5 days.' By Stuinda Bulgroger. He had recieved the book as a presant from his Mom. He was already four days into the incantations, and later he would brew up the potion and drink it tommorow night. He could'nt wait to see what he would become.   
  
"I wonder what Wufei is up to? Even though we did fight alot, we were best friends. I miss him, and his stupid male pigheaded ways. I wonder If i will ever see him again, and Quatre. I hope he is safe from Trowa." He sighed.  
  
Harry walked back into the room, a towel wrapped around his head. He towled his hair dry, then through the damp towel ionto the corner for the house elves to pick up later.   
  
Duo grinned. Onto Hogsmeade!  
  
  
************************************  
  
Anyone wanna vote on what animal Duo should be? Im Thinking, but I always could use some suggestions^_^V 


	6. Butterbeer and Onion Rings

The Time Stone Chapter 6  
  
Pairings: DracoxDuo Still cant decide others, I need help^^   
  
Disclaimer: I DOnt own Harry Potter or anything in his world. I do not own Gundam Wing either. I just babysitt nights and weekends.  
  
Thankyou EVeryone for the reviews^^   
  
A little squick factor *grins* Just warning ya^_^V Don't let it scare ya away though. Nothing to big ever happens. *giggles* Me and My demented muse's would'nt let anything too bad happen.  
  
  
*********************  
  
Duo walked hand in hand with Draco on their way down through the middle of the street. Duo took in Hogsmeade with wide eyes. He could feel the magic thrumming its way through his body. It felt almost intoxicating.  
  
Draco suddenly begain to pull him over to a shop with a sign hanging out front that said "The Three Broomsticks" (reminds me of a hot slashy threesome, you know? *snickersnicker* I just had to put that there^^)  
  
They both walked in together, and Draco led Duo over to a corner booth. A young witch came over to take there orders. "Two Butterbeers,a nd an order of Onion Rings, Please."   
  
"Righ 'taway Mr. Malfoy. Would you like ketchup as well?"  
  
"No-"  
  
"Yes!" Duo blushed. "I love ketchup." Draco just gave him 'The Look."  
  
Duo stuck his tounge out.   
  
Draco just gave Duo's hand a squeeze.  
  
"Duo, did you know that your the most beautiful boy Iv'e ever seen?" Draco murmered, taking Duo's hand's in his. Draco lowered his mouth and softly kissed Duo's hands.   
  
Duo softly sighed. He loved the butterfly feelings Draco gave him. He looked into Draco's silvery eyes and blushed.   
  
"I definatley think your more beautiful. But thats not what attracts me the most. Your beautiful soul does as well. You are so loving, and kind, and i think your cute when you get mad. Except when you get mad at me." Duo added with a grin.   
  
Draco smiled. He leaned over and gave Duo a lingering kiss. A cleared throat brought them ubruptly apart.  
  
"Your butterbeer's sir's. Your Onion rings should be out in a second or two."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Duo carefully untangled his fingers from Draco's and sipped the frosty butterbeer wearily. His eyes brightened. "This is good!"  
  
Draco smiled. "I knew you would like it." Draco then took a hearty swing of his butterbeer, relaxing as the cool beverage made its way down his parched throat.  
  
He smacked his lips together. "Hits the spot."  
  
Duo spat out a little of his butterbeer.  
  
Draco patted Duo on the back. "You ok?"  
  
Duo turned three shades of red. "Yeah.." He croaked out.  
  
Draco looked genuienly puzzled at his boyfriends antics. Duo waved a hand weakly toward him. "Just...forgit it..."  
  
Right then the waitress was back with there Onion rings, and Duo's ketchup.  
  
Duo grinned. He had been going crazy without having ketchup for so long. He grabbed a big onion ring and squirted a large gob of ketchup on it. He stuffed it into his mouth and licked the extra ketchup off his long fingers. It was Draco's turn to choke. Unfortunatley Duo knew what made him choke, so he went and did it again. Draco saw the lazy twinkle in his boyfriends eyes, and he scowled.  
  
HE suddenly knew how to get back. He took p his mug, and started lazily chugging the butterbeer down, letting a fear rivelettes slide down the side of his mouth. Duo stared like a deer caught in the headlights. Draco set his drink back down and smiled prettily. DUo grinned.   
  
"Guess you got me back."   
  
Draco laughed. "I never said i couldn't give back as good as I could take."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes.   
  
Draco didn't even bother asking why. Because he had ment the innuendo.   
  
Duo sneezed.   
  
"Bless you."  
  
"Thanks, someone must be talking about me."  
  
"Only good, I hope."  
  
"I would'nt know. But it should be, because I'm a perfect angel."  
  
Draco snorted. "And I'm the devil incarnet."  
  
"Im glad you finally figuered that out."  
  
Draco glared. "So what is an angel like you doing, going out with a devil like me?"  
  
"I never said who's angel though." Duo's violet eyes twinkled mercilessly. Draco groaned. "If you were a year older, I would take you back to hogwarts and have my nasty way with you."  
  
Duo groaned at the bad pun.   
  
Draco just went back to eating his onion rings.   
  
  
****************************************************  
  
Voldemort walked over to his cauldron. "Show me my son."  
  
The cauldron swirled blood red, then cleared and a picture of Duo stood out, drinking butterbeer with the malfoy kid.   
  
"Ah, My son. Soon you will be with me."  
  
He carressed the caldron, wishing that it was his sons perfect body he was carressing.   
  
  
****************************************************  
  
  
  
Duo flopped down on his bed. He was almost too exhausted to work on his potion, but he dragged himself off the bed after five minutes and begain working. It took him well into the early morning to complete it, but it turned out perfectly, so he was happy with the resault.   
  
He looked at his watch and noted that it was five in the morning. 'It should be ok then, to drink it.'  
  
He poored the contents into a vile, and drank it down. He winced as the bitter herbs went lacing down his throat. He made a face.  
  
He suddenly bent over in half. "Crap, that hurts."  
  
A tearing, searing pain lanced through him. He knew it was supposed to hurt the first time, but he didnt know it would be this bad.   
  
The next wave of pain brought him to his knees. He looked at his hands as they transformed from human to paws.  
  
Golden reddish fur covered his paws a track of black dots spattered on his fur. He let out his breath as soon as the pain stopped.  
  
He trotted over to the mirror he had handy for this occasion.  
  
A Young cheetah stared back at him, with an odd color for eyes. Violet eyes. He gave an excited 'chiirpp'(1) and pranced lightly around the room. He was a cheetah! One of the fastest animals on earth.   
  
He wasn't a full grown cheetah, he shrugged mentally. He would probobly became an adult when he reached his 21st birthday. or 18th. He mentally shrugged.   
  
He quickly transformed back and gathered up his book, cauldron and supplies.   
  
As he exited the room, his eyes swept one more time over the room.   
  
He didn't want to leave any evidence.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Duo rubbed his eyes tierdly as he sat up. He dragged his body out of the bed, and got his cloths, walked into the shower room, sat his cloths down, and walked under a shower head, the soothing hot water comming down instantly on his naked body. Duo squirted some shampoo into his hands and begain the long chore of washing his long hair.   
  
About an hour later Duo stepped out of the shower room, his cloths on, and his hair Flowing around his body, down to the back of his calves.  
  
He startled when he heard a wolf wistle. He looked toward where the sound came from, and saw Draco sitting on his bed.  
  
"How did you get up here?"  
  
"Snuck up after a first year opened the door. The fat lady knows me pretty well."  
  
Duo blushed. His hair was down, and it looked like Draco was mezmorized. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a rubber band, placed it in between his teeth, and quickly plaited his hair.   
  
Duo then walked over and sat down besides Draco and laid his head on Draco's shoulder.   
  
Draco put his arm around Duo. "Why did you sleep in so late? I was worried about you."  
  
Duo blushed. "I....made a potion."  
  
Draco nodded. "And?"  
  
Duo blushed even harder. He hated the fact that he never lied right about now. "A Animagus potion."  
  
Draco smiled. "So my angel is an animagi?"  
  
Duo nodded.   
  
"What are you?"  
  
Duo blushed and stood up. He morphed real quickly into his animagi form. Draco stared at the magnificent creature. So deadly and beautiful.   
  
He stood up and walked overr to pet Duo behind the ears, Duo begain to purr. Draco smiled.  
  
Unbeknownst to Duo he was an Animagi as well. He morphed into his animal body.  
  
Duo's shocked violet eyes beheld the most beautiful Panther his eyes had ever seen.   
  
Draco came up to DUo and rubbed his body next to him. Duo mock growled and gently bit Draco's ear.   
  
Draco retaileated by licking Duo's snout.  
  
Duo quickly morphed back into his real body.  
  
Draco followed suit, and grabbed Duo close to his body, and molded his lips onto Duo's. Duo opened his mouth and they shared their first, and not last, French Kiss.  
  
*********************************************'  
  
  
Sorry About the Voldemort thing^_^ Nothing bad happens, I promise you^_^ You know Voldie is sick anyways.  
  
  
  
Please… please review. The heart of this writer gets all a-flutter whenever I read your generous comments. Make me happy. I promise to love you back. =) 


	7. Thank you's that I forgot last time, and...

Thankyou's that I accidently left out. *bangs head on desk*  
  
Shinigami0071700: *dryly* Thanks.^_^ My first review on this fic and I get called a dingbat. Bad beta.  
  
Andreas Steffen: Thankyou!   
  
Antigone: Then Why did you bother to read this fic? Just curios.  
  
Wheeler-Kaiba grl: Well, you got your DracoxDuo^_^ Hope you like the ifc still^_^  
  
Inga: Thanks for the vote^_^   
  
Maaya: I hope the lengths of the chapters are still good^_^ I try to keep them 9-11 kb's.  
  
Manxsama: Im glad you like it!  
  
Dru: I will continue^_^ I should have chapter 7 out within the next couple days^_^  
  
Dreamweaver: I hope you like how the Animagi chapter turned out^_^v  
  
'Mes: Im glad your enjoying it^_^V *glomps*   
  
Chara: You do realize Im going to get fat from eating all this pocky? (DOnt stop though^_^) *Takes pocky and starts to eat* 


	8. Old friends

The Time Stone Chapter 7  
  
Pairings: DxD ...Future HarryxHeero and Ronx someone else that hasnt been in the story yet (hint hint)  
  
I still don't own HP or GW.  
  
Notes: ...  
  
Ok, with that said, ONTO THE FIC^_^  
  
**********************************************  
  
It was christmas time, and all through hogwarts not a soul was stirring, not even a snitch. Except for the portal that opened and spat out two boys.  
  
"The HELL! Where are we?"  
  
"I dont know. I just got here."  
  
"Duh."  
  
"Maybe this is how Duo and Heero Disappeared."  
  
"This is Injustace."  
  
Quatre rolled his eyes. "You and your Injustice."  
  
Wufei pointedly ingnored him.  
  
Quatre shrugged. "If you hadn't touched that weird stone, we probubly wouldn't be here now."  
  
Wufei's eyes got large. "So your blaming me now, huh? WHOSE the one, need I remind you, that wanted to search 'one last time' for Duo and Heero?"   
  
"Yeah, well, I didnt touch the stone, I touched you."   
  
Wufei's nose started to bleed.   
  
Quatre noticed and grinned. "Hentai."  
  
WUfei ingnored him again. "So where are we? I don't want to wait around here all night. Lets go find someone."  
  
Quatre followed Wufei. "If I hadn't touched you, You wouldn't have my nice company right now."  
  
Crimson dripped from Wufei's abused nose. "Kuso!"  
  
Quatre giggled.  
  
******************************************************  
  
  
Duo yawned. He just couldn't get to sleep. HE slipped out of bed, and went over to Harry's trunk and pulled out Harry's invisability cloak.  
  
He slipped out, invisable, into the hallway leaving the fat lady behind to gaurd the silent corridor. He was making his way to the astronomy tower, when he heard some students talking rather loadly. 'they better be quiet if they don't want to get caught by filch. I better go warn them.   
  
He followed the sound of arguing voices. 'The voices sound rather familar.'  
  
He knew he was getting close. He was about to turn the corner when he heard "Kuso!" followed by some gigling. Wufei? Quatre?  
  
He turned the corner, and saw his two best friends there, and he emiited a squeel of joy, forgetting that he had his invisibilty cloak on. He quickly glomped Wufei, and the chinese boy very nearly lost his bodily functions. "AYYIIEEEE! Ghost!"  
  
Quatre tested the air for spirits, but he could'nt feel any undead(at least in this hallway, he mused.)   
  
  
But he did jump when he heard a giggle. Quatre raised an eyebrow. It had sounded unnervenly like-  
  
Duo slipped the cloak off his head. "Hey Wuffie, Quatre!"  
  
Wufei tripped backwards. "Maxwell?! Since when did you loose your head?"  
  
Duo pulled the rest of his invisibilty cloak off. "I didn't loose my head."  
  
Quatre ran over and glomped the braided boy. "Ive missed you so much Duo!"  
  
Duo grinned. "Me too." He glanced over to the Proud Chinese boy. "You to wuffers."  
  
"Kisama! Maxwell, if you think I came all this way just to get insulted by a hyper active chipmunk, youve got one thing comming!"  
  
Duo looked mildly insulted. "CHipmunk? I would not be a chipmunk."  
  
"What would you be then? A rat?"  
  
Duo growled. "NO!"  
  
Quatre sighed rubbing his temples. "You guys. We havn't seen eachother for 6 months, and all you do is fight? Come on, lets show some maturity."  
  
Duo blushed. "sorry."  
  
Wufei smiled. "Im sorry to Duo. glad to see you again."  
  
Duo smiled and went over to tentivley hug his long lost friend.  
  
Wufei blushed when Duo's arms encircled his waist.   
  
Duo let go and beconed the 2 boys to follow him. When they got to the stairway, Wufei's eyes about popped out. The stairs were moving!   
  
"Where the hell are we? What is this place?"  
  
"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy."  
  
Wufei's mouth fell open with shock. "Magic?"  
  
Duo nodded.   
  
Quatre just stood there. 'I thought I sensed magic around this place.'   
  
Wufei smiled. "Neat."  
  
  
Quatre just "hmmm'd"  
  
Duo was about to climb the stairs with his friend when Draco came barreling around the corner comming up from the dungons. Draco smacked into Wufei and they both went spiraling to the ground.   
  
Wufei looked up at the boy who was currently sprawled out on top of him. "COuld you get off me!"  
  
The other boy blushed. "Sorry! I was in a hurry to get away from the pug faced bitch!"  
  
Wufei just looked confused.  
  
Duo snickered from where he was standing. Draco was on top of Wufei, it looked compromising. "Malfoy," He drawled, "Cheating on me already?"  
  
Draco quickly scrambled off the chinese boy and launched himself over to his boyfriend. "Duo! Save me!"  
  
Duo laughed. "From what, My silver eye'd prince?"  
  
"Pansy Parkinson!"  
  
Duo laughed. "I can see why you are so frightened! Anyone that looked at her might have nightmares for the rest of their lives!"  
  
Draco pouted. "She tried to KISS me!"  
  
Duo just stood there laughing.  
  
Quatre looked confused. "Duo?"  
  
Duo and Draco both looked over to Quatre.   
  
"Who is that?" Asked Quatre, confusion etched on his angelic face.   
  
Duo blushed. "This is Draco Malfoy."  
  
Draco nuged Duo. "Im Duo's boyfriend. Nice to meet you." He murmered, kissing Quatre's hand.   
  
Quatre rubbed his hand, blushing a violent red.  
  
Duo scowled. Draco saw the look and grinned. His boyfriend did get jealous after all.  
  
He wrapped his arms around Duo and kissed his neck. Duo tipped his head back and purred quietly.   
  
Wufei stared. He was a little jealous. He had had a crush on the braided boy for a long time.   
  
Quatre pouted. The silver eyed angel was taken. Life wasnt fair sometimes. HE had had a crush on Trowa for a while, but after finally seeing what a bastard Trowa was, he had moved onto Duo, then Wufei. Yup, he was a regular crusher. But he was getting tierd of crushes. He was ready for a steady boyfriend. He Sighed.  
  
At least Duo and Draco made a beautiful couple.   
  
Duo distangled himself from Draco and yawned. "Its time for bed. Im taking my friends up to my room, ands were going to get some sleep."  
  
Draco kissed Duo goodnight and carefully made his way back down to the slytherin rooms.  
  
Wufei stuck his tounge out at Draco's retreating back. Draco stuck his middle finger up at Wufei.   
  
Duo didnt notice and pulled his friends up to his room, they all piled on DUo's king sized bed and were asleep faster than you can say, asleep.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Harry and Heero both crept up on the sleeping Duo, pulling back the curtains very quickly and jumping on the sleeping boy. Unfortuntley there were two other bodies on that bed, and when some extreamly sensitive parts were 'bounced' on, screams errupted from underneath the blankets, making Heero and Harry scream back, frightened.  
  
Heero whipped the blankets back and saw three huddled bodies underneath the blankets. "Quatre and Wufei? What are you guys doing here?"   
  
Quatre sniffed. "I do not appriciate getting jumped on after only 3 hours of sleep."  
  
Wufei just went back to sleep muttering about injustice.  
  
Harry just stared at Heero who was smiling. 'He looks really cute when he smiles...'  
  
Duo sat up and stretched as much as he could with the sleeping wufei draped over his legs.   
  
"I cant feel my legs, get off jusice boy, otherwise I will boot your butt out of bed."  
  
  
"Sure you will, but Ill just slice you in half with my cantada."  
  
"And then I would come back in ghost for and haunt you the rest of your life."  
  
  
Wufei just 'humffed' and climbed out of bed.   
  
  
Just then Ron burst into the room. "Happy Christmas Everyone!"  
  
Quatre stared deamily at the redhead before him. 'ohhh! Look at them pecs! What dreamy muscles."   
  
Ron stood there only in his boxers. A slow burning blush covered his body. "Did'nt know you had company. ehheh..I will be going off now..."  
  
Quatre jumped off the bed. "My names Quatre Raberba Winner. But you can call me Quatre!"  
  
Duo piped up from the corner. " Or Q-man, Q-tip, Quat, Q-chan-)  
  
Quatre visibly brissled. "Duo!"   
  
Duo grinned. "What?"  
  
Ron smiled, then slipped out the door unnoticed.   
  
Quatre turned back around with a smile on his face.  
  
Quatre frowned. The sexy red-head had slipped his fingers. "Dammit."  
  
Duo grinned.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
The five teens made there way to Dumbledores office. (Duo,Quatre,Wufei,Heero and Harry)  
  
Lemon Sherbert. The statue slowly turned to show the staircase, and the five stepped into Dumbledores office.  
  
"What can I do for you?"  
  
Duo stepped out. "My friends have joined me from the future."  
  
Dumbledore looked at them over his half moon spectecles. "I see. A Fairy, and a Dragon-half."  
  
Duo looked shocked. "Wh-what?"  
  
Quatre nodded, seemenly impressed with the older mans knowlege. "Yes, I am one of the fae."  
  
Wufei just stood there. "What do you mean Im one of the dragon-half? Whats that?"  
  
Dumbledore stood up. "My dear boy," Wufei looked a little put off," A dragon half is simply this. You have half a human soul and half a dragon soul. Until you are 16, you will be in your human form. when you do turn 16, you will be able to turn into a dragon, or half human and half dragon. The only magical power you will have is fire-balls. And that will come naturally."  
  
Wufei's midnight sloe eyes widened with the new information.   
  
"Whats Duo then?" Asked wufei.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Duo here is one of the most powerful wizards to come along in at least 20 century's. The only other wizard as powerful as him was Salazar Slytherin, his many great times Grandfather."  
  
Harry looked shocked. "Duo is the heir of slytherin?"  
  
"Didnt you hear Voldemort call Duo his son?" DUmbledore askd, his expression radiated confidence.  
  
"Yes, but I guess I never proccessed the information."  
  
"Well, there you go."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Since so many of your friends have been showing up, I think I will give your friends, since they are not wizards, a flat of their own. Does that sound ok with you, Duo?"  
  
"It sounds fine sir."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Draco sat in the great hall looking towards the doors waiting for his boyfriend to show up. Each time the doors opened he jumped in excitement.   
  
The doors opened again to finally emmit his Angelic Boyfriend and the other four boys. Draco stood up and walked over to the gryffindor table. "Hey Duo."  
  
Duo smiled softly. "hey Draco."  
  
"Did you want to meet later on tonight? I have a secret room that we can meet at. But first i will meet you at the stairway, ok?"  
  
Duo blushed. "Sounds good."  
  
Draco leaned down and captured Duo's mouth with his. Duo tastes like strawberry's and vanilla, mixed with cinimon. He noted blissfully, unaware that he had attracted the attention of everyone in the great hall.   
  
Some unwelcome too. "Look at that!"  
  
Thats gross! I cant belive there are faggots in this school!"  
  
"I cant belive Draco Malfoy is a fairy!"  
  
"We will teach faggots not to put on show's won't we?"  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
"Not funny."  
  
"I wasnt trying to be."  
  
"What are we going to do about it?"  
  
"Ever heard of whips, knifes and torture?"  
  
"I like where this is going."  
  
*********************************************************   
  
  
  
  
I hope I updated fast enough^_^   
  
  
Some thankyou's  
  
Kaworu the 17th angel: Thankyou! Your the bestest!  
  
Duo/Folken/TK: Nothing bad will happen! And I told you that Voldemort is sick anyways, so I agree with you there! ^_^  
  
Mes: I like you! *grins*  
  
BLW, Goggle girl,BB and Yuki: Thanks! Im glad you like it!   
  
Asaroth69: Yup BIG cats if you know what I mean? (Innuendo dear^_^)  
  
SwomeSwan: Why not Proffesor snape? I think he's one sexy bi- *clears throat* I love his voice....*shudders in a good way* Anyways^_^ Im sure you didnt want to know that. The only one that might be with snape is WUfei^^ Or Quatre. People should let me know if they want snape with Quatre or Wufei^_^ Cause sexy sevy is going to have one of the two^^ (Wont be a big thing tho, dont worry^^ Still mostly DuoxDraco!)  
  
Karen: Im glad you like it! Thanks for emailing me!  
  
Magik8balls: Oi! Whats with the name? *grins* Thanks for the review!  
  
Reviews will take you off my hit list!... j/k^_^v   
  
Reviews will make me love you forever!!!! 


	9. Its a hard knock life

The Time Stone chapter 8  
  
Pairings: DxD HxH RxQ SSxWu   
(drools) go here to see a picture of younger snape(Allen Young)^^ http://www.nd.edu/~tchapman/allenyoung.jpg  
  
  
Dis: See other chapters:  
  
Notes: I Mentioned it was christmas day in the last chapter, and I will be carrying out the rest of it in this chapter! Dark Times ahead! ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST!!!! TORTURE, RAPE!!!! (DOnt let that get you down, it gets better^^ I couldnt have just fluff you know)  
  
OH! And I wont do the SevxWufei pairing if i get to many complaints. But if i get alot of yes's I will continue as planned with that couple in next chapter.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Duo sat down at the bottom of the stairs waiting for his boyfriend to come get him. 'I wonder what Draco has in store for me...  
  
All of a sudden he heard a noise from behind him, and he whirled to see who it was, but he wasn't fast enough. Darkness claimed him within seconds.   
  
"Blaise, I think you hit him to hard."  
  
"Pansy, just shuttup."  
  
"Where are we going to take him?"  
  
The two where moving steadily down deeper into the dungeons, past the part of being discovered by anybody.   
  
Blaise wispered "evil torture" and a door sprung open to his right. Pansy's eyes widened as she saw the torture equitment in the room. There was a rack, ment for strecting of the limbs, hand cuffs, to keep the person in the same place, a big thick bull whip with sharp pieces of glass tied to the end of it, a fire going with several hot pokers heating up in it. Different shapes and sized knifes littered the floor at the east end.  
  
Blaise rubbed his hands together. He tied Duo up on the rack, and sat down to wait for him to awake, since any use of magic would alert dumbledore of his gryffindors whereabouts.   
  
Pansy shuddered at the evil look on blaise's face. "Why are you doing this to Duo?"  
  
Blaise looked annoyed. "Because, I have loved Draco for a long time, and the moment this bitch comes in, Draco's all over him. Me and Drac used to be best friends until this disgusting creature," Blaise kicked Duo angrily," waltzed into Draco's life."  
  
"But why torture him?" Pansy wispered.  
  
"If I cant get Draco's love, then I will get his hate!" Blaise smiled evily.  
  
Duo blinked his eyes opened. He had a headache. "ooohh."  
  
"Looks like our sleeping beauty is awake."  
  
Duo looked up to see Blaise standing over him. "What am I doing here?" He asked sharply, noting that he was surrounded by instraments of torture. 'aww shite. this is not going to be fun.'  
  
Blaise trailed his finger over Duo's robe, tracing a pattern down to were Duo's legs and stomache meet. "Im here to teach Draco, and you a lesson."  
  
"For what?" Duo gasped out angerly, not liking where blaise was touching him at the moment.  
  
"HE choose you over me."   
  
"and thats why you-"  
  
"Pansy, that sharp knife over there, if you would please."  
  
"Yes Blaise." Pansy walked gingerly over and picked up the wicked looking blade and handed it back to Blaise. "Your not going to kill him are you?"  
  
Blaise rolled his eyes. "Of course not. ...maybe"  
  
Pansy just stood there.  
  
Blaise looked back down at Duo. "You see, my dear boy, nobody will ever find out its me. I have plans, some very fun plans, and they all star you."  
  
He climbed up and straddled Duo, and started to cut away at Duo's robes till he was wearing nothing but his boxers. Blaise noticed the cutting scars on Duo's arms. "Oh, Looks like we have a cutter. Must mean he enjoys the pain."  
  
Duo's eyes widened.   
  
Blaise started to cut into Duo's chest, spelling out Blaise's name, when Duo's pain filled screams errupted. Blood covered Duo's chest, spilling down the sides.  
  
Blaise stood back and admired his work. He unstrapped Duo, and turned him over. He walked over to the fire and pulled out a firery poker.   
  
Pansy backed away. She hated Homo's and Blaise had lied to her, saying that he hated gay peole too. But he was one of them. And she couldnt stomache what Blaise was about to do to the poor creature. She quickly opened the door and ran to get out, blaise never noticed, over Duo's pain-filled screams. He touched the hot poker to Duo's back again and again, the smell of burnt flesh filled the room.   
  
Blaise quickly went over and put the poker back in. He pulled Duo's shorts down, and was about to enter him, when Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers rushed in with the wands out, Pansy and Draco trailing behind them.  
  
Blaise smirked at Draco, then plunged into Duo, a pain filled grunt comming from the unconcious Duo. Blaise smirked. "He's no virgin Malfoy."   
  
The teachers quickly untangled Blaise from Duo,and cuffed Blaise.  
  
Draco stared in shock. His Duo...Was covered in blood. And it was his best friends doing? His eyes filled with rage, and dumbledore quickly restrained him.   
  
Draco fought against him.  
  
**DRACO"S POV**  
  
He had been waiting for Duo, when Pansy came up from the Dungeons screaming about blaise, and Duo. He had quickly went to get Dumbledore and they all followed Pansy, hoping she was just joking. When they had got there Draco stared in shock.His Love was covered in blood, and his supposedly best friend was about to rape Duo. Blaise then smirked at him and thrust into Duo. Rage filled his every pore. The next words that issued from Blaise had him broiling. "He's no virgin Malfoy."   
  
He would've commited murder if he hadnt been restrained.  
  
**End Of Pov**  
  
Dumbledore realesed Draco and walked over to Blaise. "Mr. Zabini, you will be sent to Azkaban for the rape and Torture of Duo Maxwell Black. Your sentence will be 10 years."  
  
The teachers lead Blaise out handcuffed. Blaise smirking all the way.  
  
Draco went over and gathered Duo in his arms, Duo groaned in agony.  
  
"That didnt hurt, you weaklings i wont tell you anything Oz, scum. Kiss my ass."   
  
Draco looked at Duo who was talking incoherently. what had Duo been through before he came to hogwarts?  
  
Draco picked up Duo and carried him to the infermary, Dumbledore following to make sure he got there allright.   
  
Draco placed Duo on the bed and slumped down in the chair besides it, sobs racking his lithe frame.  
  
Dumbledore went to get Poppy, but before he could get very far, Poppy burst out of her office.  
  
"My God!" She shreiked. "What happened?"  
  
"Duo was taken forcefully and raped and beaten, Heal him Poppy, and fast." Draco collapsed into imself and rocked himself back and fourth.   
  
Duo laid there on the bed, still dripping blood, and pale as death.  
  
Poppy went and got a healing postion, and soon Duo was good as new. Duo slowly became aware of his surrondings. He stretched.   
  
He suddenly remembered what had happened. His heart ached. He wished Draco hadn't saw what he had. "Im certainly not good enough for him."  
  
'He must hate me now.' He curled up into a fetal position and cried.   
  
Draco looked up and saw Duo crying. He hesitantly touched Duo's back, and Duo jumped. "Please, don't touche me, Im dirty." Duo wispered, his voice broken and lost.   
  
Draco immediatley wrapped his arms around Duo. "Your safe now. I love you Duo, No matter what happens, I iwll always be here for you."  
  
"Im not worthy of your love."  
  
Draco shook his head. "your wrong. Your the ONLY one worthy of my love."  
  
Duo relaxed a tiny bit. "You know, I love you too."  
  
Draco smiled.   
  
"Happy Christmas Draco"  
  
Draco snorted. "I forgot. Later, If you feel up to it, do you want to still go to my secret room? I have your presant waiting for you."   
  
Duo smiled. "Of course." Then Duo frowned. "But I don't have a present for you."  
  
Draco smiled indulgently. "Yes you do."   
  
Duo stared at him. "Huh?"  
  
"Just being my love is presant enough."  
  
Duo blushed prettily.   
  
"I don't have any wizarding money. Thats why I couldn't get anyone presents."  
  
Draco looked at DUo sharply. "What do you mean, you don't have any wizarding money? Sirius Black is one rich man,At least he was... he owned 2 mansions and a whole fleet of Dragon's. Not counting the billion other enterprizes he was envolved in."  
  
Duo's eyes were wide with wonderment. "I didn't know mum was rich."  
  
Draco just looked at Duo.  
  
"Whattttt! Ok, I'll tell you about myself, but later on tonight,or perhaps even tommorow. Hey It can be sorta your christmas present!"  
Duo gave Draco his 'ultra violet puppy eyes' And Draco melted.  
  
"Ok, Mon Amore."  
  
Duo yawned. "Im tierd Draco." He murmered.   
  
"Go to sleep then, I will watch over you."  
  
"Thanks."   
  
Draco stroked Duo's cheek until he fell asleep. "Somehow, my love, I fell that you had a very rough childhood. My poor angel."  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
Ron stared.   
  
Quatre was a fairy! That had to be why he was so appealing! Ron groaned. Help...He's taking off his shirt...*squeek*  
  
  
Heero was trying to ignore Harry, but it wasn't quite working. He groaned. Harry had the most amazing green eyes, and his hair was as dark as midnight, and silkier than the purest silk. He sighed. This was even worse than when he had a crush on Duo. At least then he had an excuse why he couldn't get envolved. The war. But now, he was just plain scared. He was not used to human emotions.   
  
Harry walked over to Heero's desk. "Whats the matter?" He asked, lightly touching Heero's arm. Heero jumped as if burned. "Nothing." Harry sighed. He plopped on Heero's lap and stared up at him. "I like you alot, Heero." Harry rested his head on Heero's chest.  
  
Heero swallowed. "I think I like you alot too."  
  
Harry smiled. "Im glad." Harry then tipped his head back and kissed Heero with all his might. Heero goaned into Harry's mouth. Harry tasted good, like an energetic spring.   
  
The door opened and Draco came in carrying a sleeping Duo. Heero instantly sprang up, leaving Harry sprwled out on the floor. "Whats the matter with Duo?" Heero asked, concern etched on his face.  
  
"He was tortured by a couple of Slytherin's, and mildly raped."   
  
Heero clenched his hands. "How can you say that so...so...detached?" Heero trembled with fury.  
  
Draco laid Duo down on his bed, and covered him up. He whirled around. "I detach myself so I wont hurt somebody."  
  
Heero stared at the broken look on Draco's face. "Im sorry."   
  
Draco shook his head. "Its ok. I would of questioned you as well."   
  
Harry picked himself off the floor. "Who did that to Duo? Who would want to hurt such an innocent person?"  
  
Heero instantly laughed. The other two boys glared at Heero. "Im sorry, but...Duo hasnt been innocent since he was young. He's jaded, but keeps picking up the pieces of his soul after each time he's either raped or tortured."  
  
Draco stared. "Merlin, what is in my love's past? Tell me!" Draco screamed, his heart breaking in two from the information that Heero had just gave him.  
  
Heero paced the room. "I don't know if I should tell you this, but Im going to. Me and Duo have been fighting on the same side of the war for at least 2 years. our training before that lasted 6 years. We were never normal children. We were taught to kill humans 200 different ways without weapons."   
  
"And with weapons 200 more. We were killing machines. Duo somehow managed to hold onto his humanities, but I quickly lost mine, shutting all my emotions out. I never did meet Duo until we both started working together two years ago. He quickly brought out emotions in me that I hadnt had in years, He was ...special..to me."   
  
Heero glanced at Harry when he said this, but Harry just smiled softly and motioned for Heero to continue. "We were never lovers, because 1: I was to afraid to myself that I had feelings, and 2: A relationship during war didnt appeal to me, since either one of us could die at anytime."   
  
Heero laughed suddenly, startling Harry and Draco. "But not without lack of trying on Duo's part." Draco frowned at this. "He came out stark naked different times, swiveling his hips just so...But anyways..." Heero nervously cleared his throat. Draco looked about ready to kill.   
  
"Duo eventually told me his life story, which was so simular to mine. Since he was about seven he had been trained by Doctor G to be one of the perfect soldiers, training included torture to learn how to withstand torture, rapes so brutal he would hardly be alive. ANd yes, it did happen to both of us."   
  
"So we both helped eachother out. We had nightmares often, so we would somehow end up in eachothers bed, but nothing ever happened. I guess we were to much alike." Heero wrapped his thin arms around his body.   
  
"When Duo disappeared, I searched like crazy. When I finally looked in the last Oz labratory that he had been in, I found a curios looking stone, and tried to pick it up, but as soon as I touched it I knew it was magical and it brought me back at least a thousand years into the past." Harry and Draco gasped.   
  
Heero nodded. "Im from the future, and Duo was sent to the future when he was a baby, to save him from his father. So in a sense, Duo's from the future too."  
  
Draco sat down. "I cant belive it. My Duo has not had a life. It was stolen from him, and for what?"  
  
Heero grimced. "I will let Duo tell you the rest, but please, be gentle with him. He needs someone who will be there for him, through everything."  
  
Draco nodded. "I wouldnt have it any other way. I love him."  
  
Heero smiled. He turned to Harry who was visably trembling. Harry launched himself into Heero's arms. "I dont want you to leave me!"  
  
Heero looked at Harry. "I won't."  
  
Harry looked confused. "But what about the future? What about messing up the future?"  
  
Heero shrugged. "Whats ment to happen will happen. Obviously If I do go back, which I won't, I will end up at the exact same place and exact same time that i came here. No time will be lost. But If I stay here and live my life, it was ment to be that way. Nothing happens that is not supposed to be."   
  
Harry stared at Heero, hope shining in his eyes. "How do you know that."  
  
Heero smiled. "Im half immortal. I know time."  
  
Harry just looked confused.   
  
Heero smiled. "I mean it. I just had a chat with time a couple of weeks ago. What happens happens."  
  
Draco smiled with relief. He had been scared that somehow his angel would be taken away from him.   
  
Duo turned over in his sleep, and the slight distraction was welcome to all. They all gathered around Duo's bed and sat on it. Each looking at Duo's peacefully sleeping face, wondering how he survived life.  
  
Draco promised himself to show Duo what it was really like to live.  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
Hope this chapter wasn't tooooo angsty! And that you dont hate me *wimpers* Anyways... Let me know if You liked it^^ Please no flames. I have already flamed myself, and I dont need it from other people^^ Im too hard on myself as it allready is. .  
  
  
'Mes: *looks around nervously* I hope you liked this chapter! I promise It will get better!!! More..bouncy^^ *wispers*...Male pregnacy's are common in the wizarding world...*winkwink* *hinthint*  
  
Dreamweaver: I cant tell you if any of them will go back to the future, but if they do stay, as Ive explained above. "whats ment to be, is ment to be." So, If they stay there it was ment to be that way.  
  
Kaworu the 17th Angel: Im glad you liked the fic so far! I want to play go fish again!!! Can you let me beat you this time???  
  
Chara: DO I get to keep Chibi Duo too? Keep sending the pocky!!!!!(I had pocky fer real today, yummmy!!!! Strawberry and coffee flavored!!! ANd the kawala strawberry cookies too! And im ordering some more through animenation...does anyone know anyplace cheaper???)  
  
  
Asaroth69: I hope you liked this chapter! *glomps* thanks for the review!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reviews will take you off my hit list! J/K  
  
Reviews will make me love you forever and ever and ever and ever. 


	10. I'm WHAT!

Time Stone Chapter 9  
  
Pairings: DxD HxH RxQ SSxW (The first two people who reviewed chapter 10 wanted it, so there!!! *sticks out tounge*)  
  
Dis: see other chapters.  
  
Notes: Ive never gotten so many reviews for one fic before! I feel so loved! *grins* Anyways....onto the fic?!   
  
()LIME() LIME() LIME() LIME() LIME() LIME() LIME() LIME()   
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Duo woke up, and instantly noticed that he wasn't alone. It seemed to be about supper time, and his bed was full of sleeping Boushonen. 'I think im in heaven.'  
  
He went to get up and winced. 'Guess Im still a little sore. Oh well, what happened, happened. Can't do anything about it. Just one more torture/rape to add to the ever growing list. AT least this time it wasn't toxic.'  
  
He gingerly made his way off the bed without waking anyone up and went to go to the bathroom, and take a shower. He picked up his stuff along the way.   
  
He quickly stripped and walked underneath the relaxing warm spray. He sighed in pleasure as the hot water beat a rythem on his back.   
  
He was still was a little tender on the back area, and the hot water soothed his back. He tipped his head back and quickly grabbed the end of his braid and took off the rubber band, and unraveled his hair. He wet his hair completely, then rubbed in the shampoo, rinsed it out then applied the conditioner.  
  
He waited a couple minutes for the conditoner to set in and started to wash that out too, when He felt hands help him rinse the rest out. "Who'se that?" He asked sharply, soap covering his eyes, so he couldnt check.   
  
"Its just me." Answered Draco.   
  
Duo drew in a sharp breath.   
  
"What are you doing in here?"   
  
He rinsed the soap out of his eyes. Then he sighed as Draco massaged Duo's scalp, and Duo relaxed back into his boyfriends arms. Draco leaned down when he had completed rinsing Duo's hair and kissed Duo's neck, licking a little way up to Duo's ear. Duo sighed, maoning Draco's name. He turned around and molded his body to fit into Draco's.  
  
"I asked what you were doing in here?"  
  
"I woke up, and you werent in the bed, so I started to panic a little, until I noticed the light on in the bathroom, so I went in and saw a little angel taking a shower, so I stripped, and followed my angel into the shower, intending on helping him wash his long beautiful hair."  
  
Draco tipped Duo's mouth up and captured his lips.  
  
Draco smiled when he felt Duo's answering erection meet his. 'At least I know Duo wasn't too hurt by not being able to perform sexually.'   
  
Draco took Duo's erection in his fingers and quickly brought Duo to completion, Duo moaning his extasy into Draco's mouth.   
  
Duo opened his eyes and stared into Draco's silver one's and smiled. "thankyou. What can I do for you though? You got left out."  
  
Duo grabbed Draco's errection and started pumping, up and down. Draco rested his head on the wall and thrust his hips in sync with Duo's hand. He came with a strangled moan. "Duo!"   
  
Draco's knees felt like butter, but, he quickly rinsed himself off with Duo helping rinse both their body's off.  
  
They stepped out of the shower, and DUo wrapped his towel around his waist, and another towel around his head. Draco quickly towel dried his hair, then wrapped a towel around his waist.  
  
They walked out and noticed that the room was empty.   
  
"I can't wait for classes to start up again on monday!" Duo bounced around the room, getting his cloths out." He tried hoping into his jeans, and fell onto his behind. "Itai!"  
  
"What does 'itai' mean?"  
  
"It means OUCH! in japanese." Duo rubbed his sore bottom.   
  
Draco smirked. "Poor baby."  
  
Duo pouted. He stood up and quickly put on a black cotton t-shirt, then slipped his robes over his muggle clothing.  
  
"Ok, Im hungry! Lets go eat! Im hungryyyyyyy!!!" Duo pouted as Draco sat down and motioned him over. Duo quickly walked over, and gasped when Draco grabbed him around the waiste.  
  
Duo fell onto Draco's lap, and Draco procceded to turn his chin up, and capture Duo's lips with his own. Silver eyes stared into Violet, love poring out of their every being. When Draco finally let Duo's lips go, Duo stood up and ran out the door. "Hurry up," He called after Draco, "Im hungry!"  
  
Draco sighed, and brought his hand to his lips. He didn't know what he would do without Duo.   
  
Draco made his way down stairs and to the great hall, when a shadow suddenly jumped out at him.  
  
"SHITE!"  
  
He grabbed his heart as it pumped out an uneven tatoo against his chest. Duo stood there infront of him with an impish grin on his ravished strawberry lips. "What took you so long?" Duo asked, grasping Draco's hand.  
  
"I wash just thinking of how I could'nt live without you in my life."   
  
Duo smiled. "Im sure you could manage somehow."   
  
Draco froze. "I know I couldn't." He wispered hoarsly. "Your my light. Without you, I would die."  
  
Duo looked surprised. "No ones every loved me before. Except maybe Sister Helen, Solo and Father Maxwell."  
  
Draco just looked at Duo. "You will tell me about your life later on?"   
  
Duo nodded. "Every sorid little detail will be your's."   
  
Draco looked stricken. "I didn't mean it like that."  
  
Duo blushed. "Neither did I. Im sorry." Duo looked down starring avidly at his feet.  
  
Draco gathered Duo in his arms. "Enough talk, lets go fill your hungry stomache."  
  
Duo nodded in agreement, His stomache growling an answer.  
*********************Later on that night*********************  
  
Draco led Duo up to his secret rooms. He wispered Lumos, and the room was lit up.   
  
Silver and Maroon decked the room, a king sized bed with fluffy comforters covered up the bed.  
  
Draco led Duo to the bed and sat down next to Duo. He took Duo's hand in his. "So, what can you tell me?"  
  
Duo sighed wearily. "I was an orphen as long as I could remember, Steeling food and other things just to keep me alive till the next day. I was about six when Solo found me, curled up inside an empty trash can. I was quickly 'adopted' into Solo's clan. Solo was about 13. About a year later a disese swept the poor section of town, killing almost all the streetrats. I didnt know what saved me, but now that I think about it, it must of been my magic."   
  
"Anyways, I wandered around for a couple of weeks after solo died, finding a supposedly empty church, I went inside to sleep, and in the morning I found myself surronded by adults, which scared the shit out of me. Needless to say I stayed there for Six months before the federation came and blew the place up. STill don't know why...From there you know the rest."  
  
  
Draco started. "How do you know that I know the rest?"  
  
Duo smiled. "I was awake when you were disscussing mine and Heero's life."  
  
Draco frowned. He had hoped some of the things Heero had said were not true.  
  
Duo cuddled up to Draco, and Draco put his hand around Duo's waist.   
  
They both fell back on the bed, and more than sleep went on in that bed that night.  
  
****************************************'  
  
Draco pulled out of the sleeping Duo. He had accidently fell asleep while still deep inside of his lover. He got out of bed and stretched. School would be starting up in a couple of days.  
  
He padded naked into the bathroom, and climbed into the magically filled bath tub. It was more like a jacuzzi though, with all the jets, and bubbles. He relaxed into the hot water, the warm water soothing his little aches and pains.   
  
He closed his eyes and slid down to wear his nose just breeched the surface. His light blonde hair swam around his face.   
  
Last night had been magical. He had made love with Duo for the first time. It was magical. The perfect christmas gift.   
  
Draco sighed in complete happiness. Draco was not surprised when he felt another body join him in the bath.   
  
Duo climbed in and slid besides Draco, curling an arm around Draco's waist, snuggling up against Draco.  
  
Draco slid up when he felt Duo put his arm around his waist. He felt a little shy after what had happened last night. A light blush covered his face and ears.  
  
Duo grinned and kissed Draco full on the mouth.   
  
..Which lead to other things.  
  
***************************************************  
  
A couple months later found Duo, Draco and the rest of the Slytherin and Gryffindor 6th years outside for a lesson in care of Magical creatures. Today was supposed to be A blinded Baby baslisk.   
  
Duo saw Harry walk up to the Baslisk and start a conversation.  
  
Duo left Draco's side and walked up besides Harry. He heard Harry ask the baslisk its name.  
  
=My namessss kilossssss massssterr Harry.=  
  
=Itsss a pleasure to meet you Kilossssss.=  
  
Duo looked at the awe on everyone's face. Maybe they didnt know that Snakes could talk? He didnt know that snakes could talk.  
  
He looked at Harry again who was still conversing with the snake.   
  
He finally asked Harry out of pure curosity, =Why isss everyone ssstaring at you and Kilossssss?=  
  
Harry looked startled. =Becuassse I am talking to Kilossssss in parsseltounge. the sssnake laungage. And you can ssspeak it too I guessss, allthough Ive never met another human who could besidesss voldemort.=  
  
Duo looked surprised. He had never seen a snake before, and ever had talked to one for sure. =Ssso itsss not common?=  
  
Harry shook his head no. =Alltogh Im not ssurprisssed that you can ssspeak parssseltounge, it ssseemsss you can do anything you ssset your mind too.=  
  
Kilossssss not wanting to be left out asked Duo, =What issss your name, massster?=  
  
Duo smiled. =My name isss Duo.=  
  
Kilossssss slid around Duo and up his leg till he was arranged comfortably around Duo's neck.   
  
=Who is that man sssstarring at you massster Duo?=  
  
Duo turned around and saw his lover gaping at him. He smiled at Draco and replied to Kilossssss. =He is my lover, hisss name isss Draco.=  
  
Harry came up besides him and started to stroke Kilossssss' head. Kilossssss closed his eyes in pleasure.   
  
Just then Hagrid came out of his hut and stopped still in his tracks, scared out of his wits that two of his students were touching a most dangerous Baslisk, even if it was blind, it still was very poisoness.   
  
"Harry get away from the snake, Duo, Drop that baslisk and get back!"  
  
Duo looked up at Hagrid and hissed, forgeting that he was still talking in Parseltounge, he snapped back at Hagrid. = Kilossssss iss harmlessss! Leave him alone!=  
  
Hagrid looked petrified. It looked like his student was about ready to set the Baslisk on him. Harry noticed this, and gently reminded Duo that he was still speaking parseltounge.   
  
Duo looked at Hagrid apologetically.  
  
"Im sorry Hagrid. Kilos is perfectly harmless to Parseltounge speaking people. He consideres me and Harry his masters."  
  
Draco came up behind Duo and put his hand on Duo's waist, and carressed Hilossssss' long body.   
  
Hilossssss asked Duo a question that almost shocked Duo into speechlessness. =Is Blond haired massster the father of your unborn child?"  
  
=I...I...Im pregnant?=  
  
Heliossssss nodded his serpentine head. =I'ss can sssmell the unborn childsss' massster Duo.=  
  
Duo fainted.  
  
The snake unnraveled its self from around Duo. Draco knelt Down and picked Duo up, and carried him to the infermary.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Im sorry about the long wait for the update, but Spring Term has started and Im swamped with Homework. So Ill try and update Once to twice a week. Im sorry, but Homework does come first. My parents really want me to get good grades.  
  
'Mes: Im sorry it was soo sad! I hope this chapter perked things up a bit!  
  
BLW, Goggle Girl and Black Bandit: I cant tell you about trowa, cause its a secret!   
  
Asaroth69: Im sorry about Duo! *hands Asaroth a tissue* Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Chibidark Angel: Im glad you like my story so much! (I cant tell you about Trowa, sorry!) Im thinking about some sort of dance, just for you!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I almost have fifty reviews! *faints* I NEVER though I'd get this many reviews! It makes me wanna update as often as possible!   
  
  
Reviews will get you off my hit list. . .J/k!!!  
  
Reviews will make me want to write faster and faster and faster! 


	11. Harsh Words

Time Stone Chapter 10  
  
Pairings: DxD HxH RxQ and WxS  
  
Notes: My Internet works on and off, so I apologize for not getting chapters out as fast as I want to! You guys are so much fun to write for!  
  
******************************************  
  
Duo sat up, blinking groggily. He felt his head spin a little, so he laid back down again. 'Im pregnant? How is that possible?'  
  
Duo thought about it. He really had no idea. 'I better look it up in the liabrary.'  
  
He turned his head to the side ready to get out of bed, when he saw Draco sleeping in the chair besides the infirmary.  
  
He smiled softly, and reached over to carress his beloved's cheek.   
  
Silver eyes opened and rested on the glowing face of his mate.   
  
Draco shot up, concern etched over his delicate face. "Are you allright? You just bloody keeled over for no reason!"  
  
Duo smiled, covering up the fear that flashed in his eyes. What if Draco didn't want children? "I was just tierd. You kept me up quite late last night you know."  
  
Draco frowned slightly. There was something that Duo wasn't telling him. Draco quickly hid his concern. He smiled. "I will make sure to not keep you up that late any more then!"  
  
Duo pouted, and Draco quickly relented. "Well, at least not for a week."  
  
Duo nodded his ascent. "I guess."  
  
Draco carressed Duo's cheek with his hand, and Duo leaned into it, purring slightly.  
  
"Im sorry for making you worry, Draco." Duo hesitently looked up and saw Draco grinning at him.   
  
"You think I would hold your fainting against you? I might tease you though." Draco grinned, and Duo lightly punched him, scoweling.  
  
Draco sniffed. "What? I was just teasing you!"  
  
Duo huffed. "I know."  
  
Draco pouted. "What did I do?"  
  
Duo turned up his pert little nose. "You teased me."  
  
Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Oh give me a break, whats got your underware up your crack?"  
  
Duo looked away quickly, anger sparkling in his eyes.   
  
Draco quickley realised he had overstepped with his teasing, by the way Duo was not looking at him anymore. "Duo, My love, I'm sorry."  
  
Duo snarled back at him. "Fine!"  
  
Draco recoiled. He quickly got up and walked toward the door, anger shooting spark's out of his silver eyes. "I will be back once you've thought about how immature your acting."  
  
Duo clenched his fists. "Don't come back at all!" He yelled, anger was rolling of him in waves.   
  
Draco stiffened. "Fine!" Draco ran down the stairs, quickly disapearing from Duo's eye sight.   
  
Duo curled up into a fetal ball. "Why did I say that?" His wisper echo'd quietly around the room.  
  
Madam Pomfry came striding into the room, and checked Duo's forhead with her cool hand. "Well, it seems that your fine."  
  
Duo looked up at Madam Pomfry with tears sparkeling in his clear violet eyes. "I'm pregnant, Madame Pomfry."  
  
Pomfry stared at Duo. "Well, thats something I didnt expect. Lay back."  
  
Duo quickly laid back, and Pomfry pulled up his shirt, exposing his abdomen. She put her hands over his stomache and wispered some words, a bright light streamed from his stomache, then a small bubble apeared with a tiny fetus in it.   
  
"Well," stated Madame Pomfry with cheerfulness, "The baby looks to be about two weeks along. Its very healty, and if you keep eating regularily, it should turn out to be a fine healty youngster."  
  
Duo smiled faintly, happy with the news, but unhappy with the way he had treated Draco.   
  
Pomfry noticed his forced smile and smiled gently. "DOn't worry. When you are pregnant, you can be totally happy one minute, and down right cranky the next. Its all in the hormones deary."  
  
Duo chewed on his bottom lip. "But what if Draco dos,nt want to be a father? What if he hates me?"  
  
Pomfry chuckled. "Im sure Mr.Malfoy will be perfectly happy with you and your unborn child."  
  
"But what I just said to him was really mean!"  
  
"I suggest you tell that to young Mr. Malfoy and not me. You can leave anytime you want, but come up every day for your daily check ups."  
  
Duo slid out of bed. "Yes Madame Pomfry."  
  
"You can call me Poppy, since we will be seeing quite alot of eachother in the days to come."  
  
Duo smiled. "Ok. See you tommorow!"He raced out into the hallway, and down the flight of stairs, he faintly heard Poppy yelling at him for running in his condition, so he slowed down and walked in a brisk pace. He wondered what time it was so he pulled out his wand and said, "Tempus" HotGreen numbers stood out. It blinked 5:30 then disapeared. "Shit! Im gonna be late for supper!"  
  
He quickly got to the great hall, and saw Draco sitting over with the slytherin's so he went up to apologize to Draco. "Draco, Im so-"  
  
Draco looked up quickly and sneered at Duo. "What do you want, slut?"  
  
Duo's violet eyes opened wide at Draco's words. Duo forced his anger down. "Im sorry for what I said earlier, I was just being-"   
  
Draco snapped. "Go away! I don't want to even look at you right now! You make me sick!"  
  
Duo let out a small sob. "Ok."  
  
Duo bowed his head, his long bangs obscuring his angushed features. He quickly walked away and sat down besides Harry and Ron. He was partially glad Heero wasn't here, because if he were then He would of most likely killed Draco for hurting him.  
  
Harry noticed the little spat, and when Duo came and sat down besides him, he took Duo's hand in his and squeezed it comfortinly. "What happened with Draco?"  
  
Duo looked at Harry, tears falling down his face. "First of all, I have to tell you something." Duo looked down and figeted.   
  
Harry nodded. "Go on."  
  
Duo took a deep breath. "Im pregnant with Draco's child."  
  
Harry's emerald eyes sparked. "Is that why Draco's so pissed off?"  
  
Duo shook his head quickley. "No, its my fault, he dosnt even know im pregnant yet. When I woke up from fainting, Draco teased me, and because off my raging pregnant hormone's, i snapped at him, and he teased me back, and I was so worried if he would accept me and the baby, that I blew up, he started to leave, and I said not to come back, and he said Fine."  
  
At this point Duo was having a hard time breathing because he was chocking back his tears of anguish. Harry quickly stood up and ushered Duo out of the room.   
  
A pair of angry silver eyes followed them out.  
***************************************************  
  
A week had passed by without a word being exchanged between the estranged lovers. And by this time Duo was having a hard time with morning sickness.   
  
Duo pulled himself away from the toliet. This was the third time this morning he had vomited! He stood up tierdly, and went to wash, so he could get back to postions when the door to the boys restroom flew open and Draco came striding in. He barley glanced at Duo, and went in the toliet stall to use it. When he finished he was surprised to still see DUo leaning on the sink.   
  
"Could you move? I need to wash my hands."  
  
Duo quickly moved over, and instantly regreated it. His hand flew to his mouth, and he went running into a stall, puking again.   
  
Draco winced from outside the stall. He still loved Duo, but what Duo had said had hurt him deeply, but Draco guessed he could forgive Duo.  
  
Draco walked into Duo's stall and pulled back Duo's damp bangs from his face.   
  
"Do you have the Flu?"  
  
"No." Duo gasped out.   
  
"Then what do you have?"  
  
Duo blanched. He didn't want Draco to find out just yet. "I think it was something I ate."  
  
Draco halped Duo get up. "Im sorry for being such a prat."  
  
Duo looked up at Draco and smiled. "Im sorry too!" He snuggled into Draco's embrace, and Draco tightened his arms around Duo's waist.  
  
"Lets not fight again."  
  
Silver eyes glinted with amuesment. "Allright."  
  
Duo sighed, content.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Lucius snarled. "What do you mean you can't get into Hogwarts?"  
  
Zechs stared passivley at his father. "Need I remind you that the Gundam piolets would recognize me. They have seen me many times in the future."  
  
Lucius paced the length of his living room, his cane making a tapping pattern on the polished marble floor. "Thats true. And Draco dosn't know about your existence, and you look exactley like me when I was your age, and Draco would instantly know something was wrong."  
  
Zechs frowned. "Why can't he know about me? Its been twelve years since I last saw my little brother."  
  
Lucius grimced. "Because. Draco is going out with a boy named Duo Maxwell."  
  
Zech's eyes widened. "Shit."  
  
Lucius smirked. "Yes, shit, as you say it. Voldemort's son. I fear for my Son's saftey. Voldemort, the bastard, is determained to get Duo."  
  
Zechs took his turn at pacing the room. "So all my time in the future protecting Duo was for nothing?"  
  
Lucius shook his head. "Im glad Draco has found his true love, but I fear for Draco's and Duo's saftey. Voldemort won't hesitate to hurt Draco or even Duo to get Duo to cooperate with him."  
  
Zech's stopped pacing. "Maybe I could get in, by means of my animagus form."  
  
Lucius nodded. "Thats a good idea. You need to protect both Draco and Duo from voldemort."  
  
Zech's smirked. "I think its time you sent your son a presant."  
  
Zech's transformed into his animagus form. A pure white cat.  
  
Lucius picked up his son gently and put him in a basket.He wrote a quick note and attched it to the basket. He wistled sharply two times and a falcon flew up to him. "Take this to Draco."  
  
The Falcon took the basket and flew off, Zech's cursing the whole way about the bumpy ride.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Duo relaxed back into his boyfriends arms, noth of them sprawled out on Draco's large bed. Duo jumped when he heard the tapping on Draco's window, but relaxed when he saw that it was just Draco's fathers Falcon.  
  
Draco gently crawled out from underneath Duo and let the falcon in. He took the note off the side of the basket it.  
'My son,  
  
Here is a very special present for you. Take care of it well.   
  
Your Father~'  
He opened up the basket and squeeled. "A cat! I love cats!"  
  
Zech's gasped when he felt his brother pick him roughly up around the stomache.   
  
Draco started to pet the cat, and Zech's purred. "Duo! Come here!"  
  
Duo gingerly made his way off the bed and walked over to Draco. "A cat! So kawaii! He gently scratched the pure white cate under its chin making the cat purr even loader.   
  
"You know," Duo paused, "This cat looks alot like I imagine what an old nemisis would look like if he were a cat."  
  
Draco looked up from petting the cat. "What was his name?"  
  
Duo laughed. "Zechs."  
  
The cat quickley lifted his head. Duo looked at it in surprise.  
  
Duo narrowed his eyes. "I think the cat likes that name."  
  
Draco laughed. "I think it does too! Zechsey poo!" Draco crooned, scratching Zechs ears.   
  
Duo laughed. "I wish Zechs woulda heard that!" He cackled.  
  
The cat looked at him like Duo was crazy.  
  
"What? I never said I was normal."  
  
Draco laughed. "Epecially if you feel the need to explain yourself to a cat."  
  
Duo growled. "Oh stuff it." He swatted Draco's head playfully.  
  
Draco set the cat down on the floor. He quickley walked the few steps over to Duo and lifted DUo's chin. "Kiss me." He wispered huskily.  
  
Needless to say, zechs went to hide in Draco's bathroom, but he could still hear the moans of passion comming from his brothers bedroom. He started banging his head against the pipes.   
  
************************************************************  
  
Ive dropped Plant Biology, so I shouold have more time to write, but we will see^_^ I have to take on another class or two instead.   
  
I also have been depressed latley, because At the college were I go to, I dont have many friends, because I am very shy in RL. And no one want to take the time to come and get to know me, and the one good friend I did have, hasnt been over to see me in a week, and I go over to see if shes there, and she never is. *sobs* Im just lonley...I want a friend!!  
  
Anyways, Thankyou to all the reviewers for chapter nine, I am too tierd to give personal thanks right now, because its past my bed time (12:30^^) And Im tierd. Maybe I will give thanks in the next chapter.  
Please review! It always makes me a little bit happier to know that someone likes my story enogh to review^_^ Thanks for reading this by the way! 


	12. Bloody Hormones! A fun emotional rollerc...

The Time Stone chapter 11  
  
Pairings: DxD HxH RxQ and SSxW  
  
I still don't own anything, except for the plot.  
  
Notes: Blondie will get punished in this chapter...neehee^_^  
After all, if he didn't where would justice be?  
  
**************************************************  
  
Duo woke up besides Draco, a panicky look on his face. 'Oh shit, I have to through up...' He jumped out of bed and headed for the toilet. He leaned over the toilet and once again, heaved out his supper. Cool hands pulled back his hair, since he had it down, and soothed his feverish brow.  
  
Draco frowned. Duo had been puking up since yesterday, I hope he dosnt have the flu, it might be catching. "Duo, I want you to go see madame pomfry, she should be there right now since its a saturday morning."  
  
Duo turned around when he was done, and got up and walked over to the sink, and splashed his face. "Allright."  
  
Draco let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Im going there now, anyways."  
  
Draco pouted. "Meanie."  
  
Duo smiled as much as he could. "I know, just teasing."  
  
Duo picked up zechs who was sleeping on the bathroom floor and carried the now sleepily blinking kitty to the bed and laid him on it.  
  
"I don't know how you slept through my barfing, kitty, but i know that the hard lanolium floor can't be to comfortable."  
  
Duo went over to pick up his rumpled robe. He slipped it on over his boxers and quickly braided his hair.  
  
He said bye to Draco and headed up to Poppy, never noticing Draco following him under his invisability cloak.  
  
He walked into the infermary and poppy walked over and taold Duo to lay down on the bed. Draco's eyes narrowed at the familarity they showed. Duo pulled off his robes and laid down on the bed. Draco about had a corenary. "WHAT THE HECK?"  
  
Poppy came back over and put he hands on DUo's stomache, and Draco was about to throw off his cloak and charge the old hussy, when the most amazing thing happened.   
  
A bright light streamed out of His boyfriends stomache, then a tiny bubble appeared. The next words almost made Draco faint.   
  
"The baby is looking very healty Duo. How is the morning sickness?" Poppy asked as she sent the baby back inside of Duo.  
  
"Its killing me." Duo pouted, jutting out his bottom lip.   
  
Draco felt like crying why hadnt Duo told him about the baby? Maybe it wasn't his?"  
  
"Im sorry, but there isnt any postions you can take, like woman can. Males are much more delicate, and a morning sickness potion might kill you and the baby."  
  
DUo moaned. "I guess I can live with it."  
  
Poppy pursed her lips. "Have you told Draco that he is going to be a father yet?"  
  
Draco let out a quiet sigh of relief, and sent up a thank you to however was listening.  
  
Duo blushed and shook his head no. "Im to scared. What if Draco hates me? Or dosnt want to be a dad? And throws me out like he did last time I got grumpy because of my pregnant hormones. I was going to tell him that night, but," at this point he let out a little sob,"He called me a slut."  
  
Draco's eyes filled with tears. He couldn't belive that he had treated his one and only that way. 'What got into me?'  
  
Poppy made a clucking sound with her tounge. "Im sure Draco didnt mean it. You know how people say things when they get hurt themselves."  
  
Duo rubbed his eyes with his fist. He let out a yawn and laid back on the bed. Poppy chuckled when she looked back to see DUo asleep on the bed.  
  
Draco walked silently out of the room.   
  
Now to figure out how to make Duo tell me, without letting Duo know that I already know.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Duo woke up about a half hour later, and stretched, fealing his muscles ripple deliciously.  
  
He got out of bed and noticed Poppy wasn't around, so he slipped out and headed down to the kitchens to snich some food, since he hadnt gotten any breakfast.  
  
After he had gotten his fill, he headed out to the Quiditch Field with his Firebird 2003 , who he had affectionatley called Broom.  
  
As soon as he got to the field, he mounted his broom and soared toward the sky. He was filled with raptous joy as he flew through the air.  
  
He was in the middle of a loop, when he noticed a couple snogging behind a bush close to the edge of the forbidden forest. He flew closer and grinned when he saw Harry and Heero intwined, Harry moving up and down on Heero's erection. He felt a pang of regret filter through his heart as he watched the beautiful sceen before him. He flew back towards the castle meloncholy.  
  
Heero and Harry looked to be in so much love. He had wanted to see, to bring that look of love to Heero's face once. But he had not succeded. Maybe it was because I wasn't attractive enough?   
  
He sniffed feeling sorry for himself. Maybe he was to fat? He looked at the tiny buldge on his stomache and grimced.   
  
He went up to his room in gryffindor, not wanting to stop at his and Draco's secret room. When he got to the gryffindor common room, he gasped with surprise. Ron and Quatre were engaged in what looked like when ever you loose a guy you have to kiss the other player, Chess. Was the whole bloody school snogging right now?  
  
He stormed back out of the common room, deciding to go to the liabrary, but on the way there he passed the postions class room, and he heard a tiny moan comming from the slightly open door. 'Who would be so careless to snog in the postions classroom, when snape could come in at any time?'  
  
He peeked his head around the corner and almost had a heart attack. It didn't quite compute right away what he was seeing.   
  
Snape and Wufei, naked and hot and sweaty, snape thrusting into Wufei's bent form.   
  
"Oh My God......"  
  
He quickly shut the door as quietly as possible and put a locking spell on it.   
  
He didn't want anyone else to happen upon it. He was glad for Wufei, they made a stunning picture twined together like that. Both had impossibly deep black eyes, black hair. Wufei's golden skin matched perfectly with Severus's Marble white skin. They complemented eachother pefectly.   
  
He adjusted his boxers, and went on his way. When he got to the liabrary he sighed in relief. No snogging going on in the liabrary.  
  
He sat down in a quiet area and pulled out a book for some light reading. He was ahead on all his classes, so he wanted to read a book, just for fun, for once.   
  
The book he was going to read was entiltled, "Aparating without falling apart, By Hilda Hippogrifs."  
  
He had just gotten settled down when a shadow fell over him. He looked up and saw Heero and Harry sitting down in the chairs next to him. He blushed and looked down quickly, making it look like he was reading intently.  
  
Heero took the book gently away from Duo's limp fingers and tilted Duo's head up so their eyes could meet.   
  
"Whats the matter? I hav'nt talked to you for a long time."  
  
Duo blushed. "Nothings the matter." He mumbled.  
  
Harry spoke up. "How are you doing? How is the baby?"  
  
Duo instantly glared at Harry, and Harry turned a few shades whiter. opps.   
  
Heero glared at Duo for glaring at Harry, not really hearing the question that Harry had just asked.  
  
Duo shrunk back in his seat from the heated glare he was getting from his ex-crush.  
  
Duo sniffled, trying not to tear up. It seemed like Heero no longer cared for him. Dammit! It wasnt his day!   
  
Duo started to get up when Heero's hands decended on his shoulders. "What is the matter Duo? You havn't been talking to me, Harry, Quatre, Ron or Wufei!"  
  
Duo was getting mad. "Well, excuse me for having a seperate life! Im NOT your fucking boyfriend, so leave me alone!"  
  
Heero slapped Duo, and not softly either. "Shut up Duo. Your the one who choose Draco over me. I gave you subtle hints, but you choose Draco! So I choose Harry! I love Harry, and I suggest you stop pouting because you can't have your way!"  
  
Duo wrenched out of Heero's grasp, his violet eyes showing rage, helplessness, and fear. Duo ran out of the Liabrary, slamming the door.   
  
Harry sighed and stood up. "Good job, idiot. Duo's PREGNANT and you have to go and yell at him, as if his hormones arnt running rampant enough, lets go hurt his bloody feelings!"  
  
Heero hade paled to the point where he was almost translucent. "I didn't know he was pregnant!"  
  
Harry kissed the top of Heero's head. "I know love, but you should go and apalogize."  
  
Heero stood up and followed Harry, hoping fervently that they could find Duo soon.  
  
  
******************************************************  
  
Duo ran sobbing from the liabrary. He quickly made his way outside, and never noticed that he had begin to run in the forbidden forest. 'Damn Heero! What does he know! I love Draco!'  
  
Duo tripped over a huge tree root, and fell on his knees. He felt his knees stinging, so he pulled up his robe to see the damage. Both his knees were tore up pretty badly, and bledding all over. It was gross.   
  
He picked himself up and looked around. 'Shit, Im lost....this is not good. And lost in the Forbidden forest.'  
  
He sat down and laid back against the old narled tree.   
  
He put a nervous hand over his stomache protectivley.   
  
A branch snapped to his left and he looked over nervously, expecting to see Voldemort or a monster, but there was nothing.   
  
He splayed his fingers over his quivering mouth and let out a small sob. He had heard of the story's envolved in the Forbidden forest. Were-wolves, vampires, giant spiders, Duo shuddered. He was sure there were alot of other bad things in the forest.  
  
A tear traced its way down his smooth alabaster cheek.   
  
He hated being helpless, lost, in a dangerous forest,and pregnant to top it all off. This was just Bloody hell.  
  
He heard a faint growling.  
  
His heart jumped into his throat. Oh shit.  
  
He turned his head to the right and came face to face with a big grey timber wolf. He swallowed.  
  
He closed his eyes, sure that he was going to die by being ripped to shreds.  
  
He didn't expect the wolf to smile at him, it was quite scary. It took a couple steps towards him.  
  
Duo jumped about five feet into the air.   
  
He took a chance to look over again, and didn't see a wold their anymore. What he saw was a handsome middle aged man with Golden eyes, and light brown hair that reached down past his shoulders.  
  
Duo growled. "Who are you?"  
  
The other man chuckled. "Im Remus Lupin-Black."  
  
Duo gulped. "oh."  
  
Duo did a double check. This was his Mom's husband? Oh shit...  
  
"Now what are you doing out of hogwarts, and what is your name? I don't belive i met you before when i was teaching at hogwarts three years before."  
  
Duo's violet eyes blinked. "Could you show me the way back to Hogwarts?"  
  
Remus nodded. "I just have to wait for my wayward dog to catch up."  
  
Just then a huge black dog came trotting uo behind Remus.  
  
And transformed into his Mom. Duo got up as quickly as he could and flew into his Mom's arms.   
  
Remus looked at his husband, and Sirius just shook his head. He motioned that he would explain just as soon as Duo stopped hugging his husband.  
  
Sirius looked down at his young teenager that was shaking in his arms. He sat down and gathered Duo into his arms.   
  
"Now whats the matter, Duo?"  
  
Duo's bottom lip quivered. "Draco got mad at me then we made up, and Im-"  
  
Duo gulped.   
  
Sirius just gave Duo 'The look'. "What?"  
  
Duo stuttered. "Im..Im"  
  
Sirius just rubbed his son's back, ignoring the weird looks he was getting from his mate. He really regreted not telling Remus about his son. He would probobly be in the dog house for weeks. Literally.  
  
Duo sniffed, his red rimmed eyes turned up to meet his fathers. "Im pregnant."  
  
Sirius turned red. "WHAT?!"  
  
Remus quickly walked up to them. "Now don't yell at the poor boy. Obvieously you know eachother, so I know he wouldn't want to get yelled at by you."  
  
Sirius took a deep breath. "Im sorry, Duo. When is the baby due?"  
  
Duo looked confused. "Poppy never told me. but prolly in 8 months."  
  
Sirius stood up, and offered a hand to his son. He pulled Duo up, and turned to his Husband.  
  
Remus could smell the fear and nervousness rolling off of his husband.  
  
"Remmy...Remember when I got kidnapped by the death eaters?"  
  
Remus nodded. "Of course, you got kidnapped, and then a year later you show up, for not even a day, and james and lily get killed, and you got sent to azkaban."  
  
Sirius nodded, looking tiered. "I never got the chance to tell you what happened during that time, and when I saw you again, I was to scared to tell you, for fear of you not loving me anymore."  
  
Remus gave a quick hug of assurence to Sirius, never noticing the look of pain that flashed over Duo's face. His mom was ashamed of him?  
  
Remus just shook his head. "I will always love you no matter what."  
  
Sirius gave a ragged sigh of relief. "I was raped by Voldemort alot of times."  
  
Remus frowned. "and?"  
  
Sirius looked away. "I-voldemort-I got pregenant."  
  
Remus recoiled as if shocked. "What?"  
  
Duo backed away slowly, not wanting to come between his Mum and his mums husband. Neither Sirius or Remus noticed Duo walking off.  
  
"I had a baby, and After a couple of months there I had the opening of getting away, so I took it. The Baby Got a really bad diaper rash, after not getting his diaper changed for a week. I found a Time Rune and sent him to the future. He found the same Time Stone a few years later, well, 15 years later and got sent back here."  
  
Sirius took a deep breath. "You jsut met my son."  
  
Remus's head whipped around. "Where did he go?"  
  
"Oh shit! why did he run off?"  
  
Remus thought back. He gasped. "Maybe he felt you didn't want him?"  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
********************************************************  
  
Im tierd, so thankyou to everone who reviewed in the last chapter, and MAYBE I will be able to thank everyone in the next chapter. ^^ Gomen!  
  
Hope ya'll liked this chapter!!!! *giggles*  
  
Review pleaseeeeeeee?  
  
OH! Special thanks to 'Mes! She was my 50th review, so I want to do something special for her!   
  
She gets to choose Who zech's gets in this story!('Mes, please E-mail me privatley to tell me who you want zech to be with! It can be a boy or girl of your choice, just nothing to gross...and you still ahve to review!!!!BUWHAHAAHA!)  
  
Adios everybody, and Review!!!!  
  
Duo: PLEASE? *puppy dog eyes*  
  
Lillie: "How can you ingnore them there big violet eyes? Just save him the trouble of looking like that and review."  
  
Duo:"Hey!" 


	13. A Sidhe flys up and punches Voldemort in...

Time Stone Chapter 12  
  
Pairings DxD, HxH, WxS+Extra Person(Cackles evily)  
  
Don't own.  
  
Notes: FLY FAT BOY, FLY!!!!!!!!! (MallRats..I LOVE JAY AND SILENT BOB!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Oh, and 'Mes...I stole the kitty-zechs back, I needed him for me story^^ :P:P:P  
  
*******************************************  
  
Remus followed Sirius who was in his animagus form, following his sons tracks. They looked around for quite awhile, because Sirius had lost Duo's sent, but then they found it again.  
  
They quickly trailed the sent and They found Duo curled up shivering underneath a large overgrown fern. Sidhe fluttered around Duo, making sure that no harm would come to Duo. One in particular, was very protective of DUo. She had light pink hair and crimson eyes. She muttered something in Sidhe and finally let them close to Duo.  
  
Sirius quickly changed back into his regular form. "Duo, what is the matter?"  
  
Duo sniffled, then said quite sadly,"I was afraid that you didn't like me anymore, because you acted like you were ashamed of me."  
  
The Pink Sidhe tittered, her face blotched red with anger. She shook her tiny fist at Sirius.  
  
Siruis and Remus exchanged a look, and Remus knelt down beside Duo.   
"I love your father more than anything else in this world. I was shocked to here that my lover had a child, but that dosn't mean I hate you. In fact, would you mind it terribly if I could be your other Father?"  
  
Duo stared, shocked. "N-No."  
  
The Pink Sidhe smiled and let out a happy squeel.   
  
Remus pulled Duo into a hug, and kissed Duo on the forehead. "There we go. Will you walk back with us to hogwarts?"  
  
Duo smiled. "Of course! Im lost, so I have to follow you!"  
  
Remus faked a pout. "And here I thought you wanted to follow us just because you love us."  
  
Duo held out a hand and Sirius pulled him up.   
  
Sirius gave his son a kiss on the cheek, and transformed into Snuffles.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and muttered, "Crazy Mutt."  
  
Duo laughed.   
  
Sirius stuck his muzzle up in the air.  
  
They went on their merry way, mission objective: To get out of the FF(Forbidden forest) alive!  
  
The Pink Sidhe trailed after the trio, intent on making sure that the pregnant boy made it back to hogwarts saftley.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Zechs trotted happily out of Draco's rooms. His brother had been studying all afternoon, and it was boring him.   
  
He trotted out into the hallway, and down towards Proffesor Snape's room's. His father said that Snape was a spy for the light, but that didn't mean he could be a double agent or something.   
  
He crept into Snapes rooms through the back way, and snuck into snapes foyer. What greeted him there alomst shocked the poor kitty to death. Severus and WUFEI were making out! Zechs wavered lightly on his feet, and accidently bumped into the stand, which knocked off a potted plant.   
  
The couple snogging both came up from kissing and saw a beautiful white cat sitting in the middle of the floor, looking very guilty.  
  
One thought was filtering through Zech's mind. Well, actually two. "Oh friggin' CRAP!" and "Oh my GOD i want to shag em both!"  
  
Severus narrowed his eyes at the white cat. 'Was it an animagus?'  
  
Only one way to find out. "Animepetriculus."  
  
A stunningly beautiful blonde man sat in the middle of the floor. He recognised him, it was Malfoy's first kid-"  
  
Wufei sprang up from the couch. "ZECHS MARQUISE! WHAT IN THE SEVEN GINFU"S HELLS ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Wufei brandished his katina from God knows where and pointed it towards Zech's head. "DIE YOU EVIL OZ SCUM!"  
  
Severus grasped Wufei's arm with his long pale fingers. "Don't. That isn't Zechs whatever. He is Armand Malfoy."  
  
Severus stalked over towards Armand and picked him up by his collar. "Now what are you doing here Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Armand looked Severus in the eye, and severus had to catch his breath. So beautiful!   
  
"Im looking after my brother and his lover. My father is worried that the Dark Lord will do something to Draco for being with his son."  
  
Severus pursed his lips, which distracted the blonde. Severus sneered. "how do I know that I can trust you?"   
  
Armand sniffed. "Give me the truth serum, veritisum."  
  
Severus's eyes widened. "I believe you."  
  
Wufei pouted.   
  
Armand stared into Severus's icy black depths, and leaned in, gently kissing the postions master.  
  
Wufei looked about ready to kill, but he didn't know who to kill first. Zechs for kissing his lover, or his lover for kissing zechs back.  
  
Wufei noticed that they were not going to come up for air in a while, so he stalked out of the room.  
  
A couple seconds later Severus came up for air, and noticed the lack of cursing from Wufei. He looked around and saw that he was gone.   
  
"Oh shit, Wufei is going to kill me."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Draco wondered the hallways after he finished his postions homework. He was looking for Duo. 'Dammit, ive been all around the castle twice! Where is He???"  
  
Draco glanced into a classroom, and when he saw that his beloved was not in there, he went to go to the next classroom, but ran into A person.  
  
He fell to the floor with a 'OOOPPHH!"  
  
He looked up to see Harry and Heero standing over him. Harry held out his hand, and Draco got hauled up. He eye'd the two flushed boys.  
  
"Why were you running in the hallways?"  
  
Heero and Harry looked at each other, and then back at him, blushing guiltily. Harry had to elbow Heero in the ribes, Then Heero spoke up. "Err...I kinda said some mean things to Duo, and he ran off, and now we can't find him. We think he might of ran off into the forbidden forest, because he isn't anywhere on this map."  
  
Heero showed Draco the marauder's map, and Draco looked at it, his brows furrowed together.  
  
"Your right. Wait! I see Duo comming towards us from the Forbidden Forest with ..Proffesor Lupin? and Snuffles?...Oh thats right, snuffles is-" Heero covered up Draco's mouth with his hand.   
  
"Shuddup, you idiot! You want the whole world to know?"  
  
Draco blushed, then bit down on Heero's finger, hard.   
  
"ITAI! Bakayaro!" Heero glared at Draco. Draco stuck up his nose.  
  
Harry laughed. "Bouncing ferret boy."  
  
Draco glared at Harry. "Lets go get Duo. He may be hurt."  
  
The trio rushed out of hogwarts and over to Duo who was leaning slightly on Remus Lupin, appearing exausted.  
  
Draco ran over to Duo, worry etched on his face. "Love, Im glad your safe! Your not hurt are you?" Draco pulled Duo into his arms, and he felt Duo relax into his embrace, he could feel the slight buldge on Duo's stomache, and he carressed it without thinking. Duo jumped out of his embrace, as if he were shocked. "Dr-Draco?"  
  
Draco smiled. "I know about the baby."  
  
A tremor shook Duo's slight frame. "Your not mad?"  
  
Draco frowned. "Why would I be mad? Im mad at myself for what I said to you, and how I treated you. You had every right to keep it a secret from me until you figured out how and when you wanted to tell me."  
  
Duo looked down. Remus came up from behind Duo and put his hand on his surrogate's son's shoulders.  
  
"I think its time for my son to get some sleep."   
  
Duo hugged Remus. He looked up at Remus, tears sparkling in his eyes.  
  
"I never had a family growing up, and all of a sudden I get a Mum and Dad, and I have a loving Boyfriend, and a baby of my own on the way! Im so happy."  
  
Draco gently folded Duo into his baody and lifted him up. Duo looked sleepily up into his lovers eyes, and smiled. Draco leaned down and brushed his lips lightly across Duo's pink lips. Duo blushed and snuggled into Draco's chest.  
  
Neither of them noticed the white cat streaking down the hallway, being chased by a Chinese boy with his hair out of his normal pony tail.   
  
The pink sidhe was hiding in Duo's pocket, cursing The blonde haired boy for the rough ride. It was getting hot and stuffy in here!!!  
*****************************************************  
Sorry this one's shorter, but the last chapter was reallly long^^  
  
Ok! Im finally going to do thankyou's! I feel bad for not having them in the last few chapters! Gomen Nasai!!!! *bows*  
Sarana: *blushes* Im glad you like my story so much^_^V  
  
'Mes: I know, everyone is so mean to Duo! Dammit! Why is that?! Keep up the reviews! I *heart* them!!!!  
  
Duo/FOlken/TK: How can I leave it just there? BECAUSE! *incert evil laughter* I am evil evil evil!!!! BUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Asaroth69: I feel sorry for DUo to! His hormones are going over time with him.  
  
ChibiDark Angel: Im glad you think this story is brilliant, but I know its not^_^ I suck as an suthoress! HEEHEE^^ Yup..Bloody hormones...can't wait for my turn...*makes face* Did I just say that?  
  
Chara: Thanks! *runs in circles saying "Pocky pocky pocky pocky"*  
Duo: You'll see when your turn comes Lillie! You evil hentai authoress! *throws water ballons at Lillie*  
  
Lillie: *Runs away screaming* 


	14. MMM BopIm on a hanson kick right now

The Time Stone 13  
  
Pairings: DxD HxH RxQ SSxWxArmand(Zechs) Luciusx Suprise Guest  
  
Notes: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out! I admit it was mostly sheer lazyness, and homeowrk that delayed me. *bows head* Gomen Nasai! (Very sorry!)   
  
***********************  
  
Duo sat up and streched, rubbing his eyelids tierdly. He glanced around quickly, noting that he was in His and Draco's 'secret rooms'.   
  
He slipped out of bed and padded quickly accross the floor so he could give his morning offering to the porclin God. (He threw up) He stood up awkwardly rubbing his tummy. He stripped himself of his cloths, and stepped into the shower.  
  
As soon as he finished he wrapped a towel around his head, he stepped over to the sink, and neerly wet himself when he saw the Pink haired Sidhe standing on the sink. It was staring at his..so he covered his package up with his hands and ran out of the bathroom, hearing the Sidhe's tinkling laughter following him.   
  
He ran over to his wardwrobe never noticing that his lover had company in the room. Draco looked at his father, who was looking at Duo who was throwing his cloths haphazardly on the floor, butt naked.  
  
"You never told me your boyfriend was beautiful, and that he had a great body, and a perfectly sized-" Draco glared half haertedly at his father.   
  
"That is because I'm the only one who's supposed to see him in the nude. I don't go around telling everyone how perfectly lovely he looks naked, tou know. Its just not done, Old boy."  
  
Lucius looked disgruntled at being called 'Old Boy'   
  
Lucius then smirked. "Don't worry, Ill keep the lovely image of your naked boyfriend to myself."  
  
Duo rushed back into the bathroom finally fully clothed, and still not noticing the bickering duo on the couch.  
  
Duo went back over to the sink and stared at the pink Sidhe.   
  
He heard a tiny tinkling voice, like it was trying to talk to him, but he couldn't quite make out the words that were issuing from the Sidhe's tiny mouth. It noticed his problem and flitted up to Duo's eye level and carressed his smooth cheek with her miniture fingers.  
  
"My name is Ceres. Im here to proctect you and your unborn child."  
  
Duo's eyes widened a fraction. "Really?" he breathed.  
  
Ceres nodded her tiny head. "Yup."  
  
Duo grinned. "Thanks!"  
  
Ceres giggled. "just doing my duty!"  
  
Duo walked out into the main room with Ceres riding on his shoulder. He stopped dead in his tracts. His boyfriend was sitting on the sette' with an older man that looked alot like Draco.   
  
Or maybe Draco looked alot like him...  
  
He blushed when he realized that they must of been sitting there earlier, when he had rushed out naked.   
  
Ceres laughed at the bright blush that stained her human's face, ears and neck.  
  
  
Draco stood up gracefully and the older man followed suit.   
  
Draco spoke up, noticing the painful shyness that had enveloped his lover. "Duo-love, this is my father, Lucius Malfoy. Father, This the Love of my life, Duo Maxwell."  
  
Duo walked over to Lucius and held out his dainty hand. Lucius gripped his some day Son-in-Law's hand.   
  
"Pleased to meet you Duo."   
  
Duo smiled shyly. "Its nice to finally meet you Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Lucius smiled with pleasure. "Draco tells me your pregnant?   
  
Duo nodded, his hand automatically going to his stomache.  
  
"How far along are you Duo?"  
  
"Im two months along."  
  
Lucius nodded. "And the baby's healthy?"  
  
Duo grinned. "Poppy said shes never seen a healthier baby than mine."   
  
Lucius clasped his hands behind his back. He turned abrubtly to face his son. "Wheres the cat I gave you?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "Who knows, prolly out shagging a female cat somewhere. I havent seen the cat since yesterday."  
  
Lucius choked a little. He cleared his throat then picked up his cane and started for the door.  
  
"I have a meeting I need to be at soon, And Draco," Draco looked into his fathers eyes and noted the seriousness of his fathers gaze.  
  
"Keep a close eye on Duo. Voldemort is planning something."   
  
Draco nodded, and put his arms around Duo protectivley, and Duo leaned back into his embrace.   
  
"I will never let any harm come to my Duo."  
  
Lucius nodded, pleased.   
  
"See that you do."  
  
He nodded his goodbye, and stepped out of the secret room.   
  
His face instantly changed, iritation now showing on his handsome face.   
  
"Where the fuck is my damned son?"  
  
He turned a light green remembering his youngest sons words. 'In heat with a female cat? ewww...'  
  
************************************************  
  
Zechs laid back, exhausted. The two bodies spooned around him shifted closer, hands running lazily up and down his torso.   
  
The tranquility was broken however when the door banged open.  
  
"Severus, I need your hel-"  
  
Lucius stared in shock. His oldest son was naked, and in bed with two other naked males. One being his..best friend?!"  
  
Lucius sighed, rubbing his aching temples.  
  
"Armand, your supposed to be protecting your brother, not lounging around in bed."  
  
Zechs instantly felt a full body flush comming on. "Sorry." Zechs wanted to disapear into the bed, he was so embarressed.   
  
"Sorry...I kinda got...sidetracted."  
  
Lucius snorted. "I can see that."  
  
He stalked out of the room, his cape fluttering out behind him.   
  
Then Lucius did something no one would ever had thought. He pouted.  
  
"Good God, why did I have to marry Narcissa? Bitch. Why does everyone get to get laid but me! Tis not fair. Im like a monk. The Monk of Monte Cristo."   
  
sigh.  
  
He heard a sound above him and looked up. He blanched. 'Oh holy hell...A body fell out of an open portal, and on top of him. The last thing he remembered before hitting his head and getting knocked out was a glittering green eye and wild auburn hair.  
  
************************The Future***************************  
  
Trowa kicked a piece of rubble out of his way. He was making his way around an old oz base, Hiding out from the world as usual. Oz had won the war, and surprisingly peace negotiations had taken place, and everything was all hunky dory.  
  
Trowa snorted. Ya, except that they want all the 'Gundam' Pilots dead. Their pictures where shown every hour on the hour on cable television. It was getting hard to go anywhere.   
  
He sat down on a lone piece of scrap metal. He missed his friends. Well, at least Duo, Quatre and Wufei.  
  
Heero hadnt liked, or trusted him ever since his blood lust had gotten out of control. He had taken care of the japanese boy after he had self distructed, pulling the unconcious boy from the wreakage, and took him back to nurse heero back to health, not leaving heero's side for days.  
  
He hadnt feed for days, to worried to leave the unconsious boy alone. So when Heero had finally awoken, he left to go feed, hungry almost to the point of pouncing on the next human available. Which he did.   
  
Heero had seen and hadn't trusted him since then. Which hurt him terribly, because Trowa held the utmost respect for the silent perfect soldier.   
  
Trowa ended his musings and walked into the same infamous room that everyone else had disappeared from. He saw a glowing red stone and walked over to it, mezmorized with the smooth glistnening texture.   
  
Hehesitantly touched it. The next thing he saw was a blonde man looking up at him as he fell on top of him. He quickly sat up and looked down at the unfortunatly knocked out man.   
  
"Odd," He thought, "This man looks like a slightly older Zechs Marquise." He started when he heard voices directly behind him.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Duo was still blushing as Draco's father left the room. Draco tightened his grip, and carressed Duo's slightly swollen stomache.  
  
"I love you Duo." Draco wispered into his ear, Draco's breath tickling Duo's ear. Duo shuddered Delightfully. His strawberry mouth mouthing a "hooahhh." sound. Duo leaned back into Draco as Draco traced his ear with his tonque, litely nipping Duo's ear lobe.   
  
Draco turned Duo around and sought Duo's lips with his, carressing Duo's soft lips with his. Duo moaned, and Draco's heart beat a tatto in his chest. He loved Duo so much.   
  
He pulled back and smiled at Duo's flushed face. He stroked Duo's cheek softly.  
  
"Do you want to go for a walk?"  
  
Duo nodded and slipped his hand into Draco's.   
  
They were walking alone in the slytherin dungeons when they heard a slight scuffle up ahead, and when they rounded the corner, Draco and Duo stopped in shock.   
  
Draco's father was lying unconcious under a tall boy.   
  
Draco rushed over with his wand drawn.   
  
"What did you do to my father?!"  
  
Duo walked closer, with his wand drawn out too. He gasped as the Uni-banged boy looked up.   
  
"Trowa?"  
  
Trowa's eyes widened and he lept up and enveloped Duo in a hug. "I missed you! Is everyone else here? Where is here anyways? The last thing I remember is touching a glowing stone and falling un top of that man."  
  
Duo laughed. "Your in the past my man."   
  
Trowa stared at Duo in shock. "Really?"  
  
Duo nodded. "Yup, and the man that you knocked unconcious is Draco's father."  
  
Trowa looked confused. "Who's Draco?"  
  
Duo pointed at Draco who was tending to his father who was waking up. "Thats Draco. He's my boyfriend."  
  
Trowa stared at Duo. "What about Heero?"  
  
Duo laughed. "he's with another guy named Harry."  
  
Trowa laughed. "well... I hope your boyfriend will forgive me for knocking out his dad."  
  
Duo nodded his eyes sparkeling with happiness. "Of course he will!"  
  
Trowas hugged Duo again, and started when he felt a slight buldge protruding from Duo's stomache.   
  
"When did you gain this much weight? You used to be able to eat whole truckloads of food and not gain any weight."  
  
Duo pouted. "Im not fat!"  
  
Trowa laughed. "Are too!"  
  
Duo turned around and pouted. Trowa saw Draco walk up to him.  
  
"What did you say to him?"  
  
Trowa worried his bottom lip. "Um..."  
  
"He called me fat!!!" Duo wailed. Draco glared at Trowa and went over to gather Duo in his arms.   
  
"You are not fat. Your beautiful, and pregnant. Not fat."  
  
Trowa's jaw dropped. "Pre-p-p-pregnant?"  
  
Duo sniffed. "Yup."  
  
Trowa backed away with his hands up in the air. "Please forgive me Duo! Your not fat! Your just pregnant, not fat, just a little biy fuller in the stomache area..."  
  
Duo glared. "Shuttup. Your digging yourself deeper, bang boy."  
  
Draco stiffled his giggles into Duo's shoulder. "Oh my God...This is just hilarious..."  
  
Duo glared at Draco, then frowned when he rememebred what Heero had said about Trowa.   
  
"Trowa?"  
  
Trowa looked at Duo warily. "Yes?"  
  
"Are you really a vampire?"  
  
Sitting up over in the corner dizzely, steel grey eyes widened.   
***********************************************************  
  
I LOVE YOU GUYS! *glomps all her readers* Hope this chapter wasn't too hard to desipher!   
  
Thank you to everyone! I don't have time to reply to all of you right now, so maybe in the next chapter!   
  
Trow-chans NOT evil^_^V Fooled ya all!  
  
*walks off cackling*  
  
Duo: "I think she's insane."  
  
Trowa: "...."  
  
Heero: "Omae o Kurosu Lily."  
  
Draco: "Ive gone too soft in this story!" *wails*  
  
Harry: *rolls eyes at Draco's theatrics*  
  
Hermione: "Where am I in this story?"  
  
Ginny: "Why is everyone gay?"   
  
Hermione: "I don't know..." *leers at Ginny*  
  
Ginny: *Stares at Hermione in shock* "Oh My God."  
  
*G-boys + Harry and Draco all laugh* 


	15. Friends and Fights and homework

The time Stone 14  
  
Pairings: DxD HxH WxSxZ RxQ and....LxT!!!! (not in dis chapter though...gomen!)  
Notes: Im thinking of adding (When Im done with this fic) side fics of how the other couples got together. It would just be one chapter of course..but let me know if I should.  
************************************************************  
It had been a a month and a half since Trowa and the gang had reunited. Trowa had gone to see Dumbledore and it was agreed that he could stay at hogwarts for the time being.  
  
Duo had finally gotten over his morning sickness and was happily snarfing down some breakfast with his friends at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hey Seamus, could you pass the butter?" Duo asked, eyeing his cinnamon roll. Seamus smiled at Duo and passed the butter.   
  
"Here ye go, sweet thing." Harry prodded Seamus in the ribs. "You know Malfoy will kill you if he see's you hitting on his boyfriend."  
  
  
Seamus laughed. Duo glared half-heartedly at Seamus. Then he moved his attention back to his cinnimon roll. He gulped it down, loaded with butter. He smacked his lips, and started when he saw most of the Gryffindor table staring at him. "Wha?"  
  
Seamus just laughed again. "You eat like you didnt just eat that huge supper last night!"  
  
Duo pouted. "I can't help being hungry! Im a growing boy!" He patted his full stomache and felt the growing bulge. He was showing alot, at three and a half months. He was surprised that the Gryffindors hadnt noticed that he was pregnant yet. He sure as hell wasn't going to announce it.  
  
Duo startled when he felt somewhen sit next to him. He looked over and saw Heero.   
  
Heero looked back at Duo smiling. Duo tentivley smiled back. Heero grinned. "WHAT?" Duo asked put off. You have butter on the side of your face. "huh?"   
  
"Right there." Heero wiped it off with his thumb. Duo blushed.   
  
"Hey now, no hitting on my boyfriend." Draco came up and put his hands on Duo's shoulders protectivley.  
  
Heero held up his hands. "I was just wiping the butter off his face, he looked funny."  
  
Duo crossed his arms, affronted by Heero's words. "Hmph!"  
  
Draco rubbed his back soothenly. Draco leaned over and kissed Duo's neck. He wispered in Duo's ear, "Love you forever and ever."  
  
Duo nodded blushing. "Me too, forever and ever." Draco amiled.   
  
Duo went back to stuffing his face and Draco shrugged happhazardly.  
  
"What ever floats yer boat then." Draco walkled back over to his table and sat down.   
  
Goyle slid over to him. " I have to talk to you Draco."  
  
"What? Say it quickly then leave." Draco glared at Goyle making the Boy quake in his shoes.  
  
"I heard my parents talking with you know who last weakend. There planning something to kidnap Duo, and I think its going to happen soon. I couldn't hear the whole conversation, but thats what I heard. Duo, kiddnap, and something about a cave to take Duo to when he's finally in their grasp. Its supposed to be magically warded so that only you know who and his closest followers can go in there."  
  
Draco looked at Goyle trying to decide if Goyle was telling him the truth. Goyle didn't back down from his stare, and Draco finally belived him, but still was wary.   
  
"When did you find this out?"  
  
"Last weekend when I went home to get this." Goyle pulled up his sleeve and showed Draco the dark mark. Tears formed in Goyles eyes. "I didnt want to become one, but if I had said no, mum and Pop, not to mention you know who woulda killed me."  
  
Draco glanced around and pulled Goyles shirt sleeve down before anyone else could notice. "This is not the place to talk about this." He hissed.   
  
"Come to my room tonight, and we will talk."  
  
Goyle stopped sniffling. "Ok. wait, could we meet in the astronomy tower instead?"   
  
Draco rolled his eyes."Fine."  
  
"Your ruining my appitite. Go away so I can eat." Goyle got up. "Oh, And Goyle," Goyle looked at Draco. "Be at the astronomy towerat 8:00 sharp." Goyle nodded.  
  
Draco sighed and rubbed his temple. 'Can I trust him?'  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Duo waddled over to his desk, his arms filled with homework. "Jezzus and Holy mary. How in the HECK can I do all this tonight? I hate homework..wahh...Im allready caught up! Im tierd of doing homework." He slapped his homework onto his desk and sat down moodily.   
  
"Im pregnant for fuck's sake. Can't they give me a break?" Tears filled Duo's eyes. "Its not f-f-FAIR!" He wailed. He buried his head into his folded arms, and laid his head on his desk, sobs wracking his small body.   
  
Quatre came in with Ron, hand in hand. When he saw Duo crying he rushed over to Duo's side.   
  
"Whats the matter?"  
  
Duo looked up at him with a full pout marring his features. "I DONT WANNA DO MY HOMEWORK!"  
  
Quatre rolled his eyes. "Is that all Duo? Your acting like a silly child."  
  
DUo glared at him. "Im not a child!"  
  
Quatre rolled his eyes again. "I rest my case."  
  
Duo just started to bawl again. Quatre looked over at Ron. "What did I do?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "I have no idea."  
  
Harry walked in and noticed Ron and Quatre stareing at Duo who was sobbing his poor little heart out. He rushed over to Duo and rubbed his back soothenly. "Its ok."  
  
Duo wailed. "They called my a baby!"  
  
Quatre looked insulted. "I did not! I called you a whiney chiled! Not a baby! But Im begging to think you are one"  
  
At Duo's renewed sobs Harry gave a hopeless shrug. "Im going to go get Draco ok? Maybe he can help you."  
  
Duo started. "No! He'll think Im being a big baby!"  
  
Quatre snorted as he walked out the door. "Thats because you are a big baby. You should get a pacifier."  
  
Quatre closed the door, Ron ahead of him, and he heard something crash against the door.   
  
"I think you really made him mad."  
  
Quatre looked at the door, worried. "We usually spare like this. I didnt think he was really hurt."  
  
Ron smiled. "Maybe he's just pregnant, hormones and all."  
  
Quatre just laughed. "Like that could happen!"  
  
Ron just LOOKED at Quatre. Quatre gulped. "It couldn't happen right?"  
  
Ron nodded his head. "Magic can do all sorts of wonders."  
  
Quatre's eyes got really big. "Your using a condom from now on."  
  
Ron snorted.  
  
"Im serious!"  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
Harry rushed down to the slytherin dorms, hiding behind a statue, he waited for about a minute until he heard some first year slytherin say the password, then he let himself in quietly and gave a sigh of relief when nobody caught him. He snuck up the stairs giving a sigh of relief when he saw the door to the 6th year dormitories. He walked in and knocked on the door that had 'MALFOY' written accrossed it.   
Draco looked up from his essay and frowned. He had given explisit orders that nobody was to disturb him. He sighed irritably, and got up and opened the door. He nearly wet his pants when he saw potter on the other side of the door.   
  
"Bloody Hell, Potter! What are you doing in hear?" He quickly glanced outside his room, and pulled Harry into his room.  
  
"Duo is sobbing his heart out, and it dosn't look like he's going to stop very soon. He's depressed I think."  
  
Draco worried his bottom lip. It was 7:45, and he was supposed to meet Goyle in the tower tonight. But DUo was more important right now.  
  
"Ok, just let me get my PJ's. I have a feeling that I will have to comfort him all night."  
  
Harry sighed. "Hurry up."  
  
"Okay okay, dont get your panties in a bunch."  
  
Harry looked at Draco incrdulously. "Whats that supposed to mean?"  
  
Draco just shook his head. "Your helpless Potter."  
  
"Hey! I resmble that remark!"  
  
"Your cheesy."  
  
"And your....a lemon. All sour faced."  
  
"You look worse, like....Peeves...no! A cross between Peeves and Mrs. Filch!"  
  
"Oh. How original."  
  
"Shuttup Potter. You win this time. Lead me to my over hormonal boyfriend."  
  
"Follow me."  
  
They started walking back to the gryffindor common rooms.  
  
"I think Im scared."  
  
"Your a Prat Malfoy."  
  
Harry led Draco up to Duo's room. "Here you go your highness."  
  
Draco preened. "Im glad you finally acknowleged the fact."  
  
Harry just glared and walked away.  
  
Draco opened the door hesitently. His heart broke when he saw Duo sobbing.  
  
He quickly rushed over and gathered Duo into his arms, Duo quickly curled into his embrace.   
  
"Whats the matter, my little flower?"  
  
DUo blushed happily at Draco's new nick name. "Quatre called me a baby! He said i was immature! And then I got to thinking, and wahhhhhh!" Duo was back to sobbing again.  
  
Draco just hugged Duo, letting him know that he was there. He trailed a finger lazily up and down Duo's back. Duo forgot about his problems and arched into Draco's touch.   
  
Draco stood up with Duo nestled into his arms. I think its time that you go to bed. I brought my PJ's, so we can have a little sleep over, kay baby?"  
  
Duo nodded sleepily and Draco placed Duo inbetween the covers and covered him up. Then went and quickly changed. He changed into his silky pj's, and crawled inbetween the sheets curling upto Duo's warmth.  
  
"Goodnight Love."  
  
"Night Draco."  
  
"Dehomoras."  
  
The lights went out.  
******************************************************  
  
Goyle stood quaking in the Astrology tour. His father glared at him. "You were supposed to bring Draco to me!"  
  
Goyle stuttered. "He said he was comming Pop."  
  
Goyle Senior sneered. "Well hes not, obviously. Voldemort wants him as bait for his kid. Your going to be in alot of pain for this."  
  
Goyle Jr. gulped. "Im really sorry sir!"  
  
Goyle Sr. Laughed. "Tell that to Voldemort."  
  
"Please father, No!"  
  
Goyle Sr. Grabbed his son and walked down out of the tower, dragging his son behind him.  
  
When they reached the edge of hogwarts two bodies suddenly disappeared.  
  
********************************************************  
Im SOOOOO sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out! I will try and never be this late again!   
  
Harry: "I hate you."  
  
*tears form in Lillies eyes.* "Thats old. Everyone hates me!"  
  
Harry: Your not pregnant are you?  
  
Lillie: *throws a candlestick at Harry* NO!   
  
Harry: well your certainly acting like-  
  
Lillie: *runs after a cackling Harry shouting death threats*  
*Draco peeps into the room* Well...whatcha waiting for! The poor hormonal girl needs ya to review her sad, pathetic little fic!   
  
Lillie: *from the other room* I heard that!  
  
Draco: Eeepp! 


	16. Black Day

The Time Stone chapter 15 (time to get stoned??GAHHH! My over active imagination is bambarding me!!! HELP!!!!!!)  
  
Notes: Im sooooo sorry about the delay, but my muse's have been on vacation. They went to Jamaca, and auditioned for the bobsled team. They didn't make it, so they went to a high school prom to try to be prom queen, but got kicked out because they were guys, and as they were sitting on their poor little tooshies, Draco and Duo came and kicked them in the arse's and told them to get back to me, cause If i didnt update soon, the fans would kill Lillie. So what did they do? They RAN THE OTHER WAY!!!! WAHHHH! (Ok, so maybe it went more like, school, writers block, and spring vacation...)  
  
CHARACTER DEATH!!!! (not any one to important..i think..)  
  
************WE Jumped ahead in time************************  
  
Duo woke up and stretched as much as he could with his Seven month birth constricting him. "URGHHHH!" He startled when he felt a kiss being placed on his neck.   
  
He looked down and saw his boyfriend smirking at him. "Your so mean to me." Duo sniffed, then winked and tried to waddle out of bed.   
  
Draco sat up and watched his boyfriend go into the bathroom. Just as he was putting on his shoes, someone knocked at the door. "Comming!" he yelled. He quickly stuffed his other foot into his shoe and walked over to the door.  
  
He opened it and saw Quatre standing there. "Can I come in? I need to talke to Duo."  
  
Draco stepped back and opened the door the rest of the way. "He's in the shower right now, but he should be done soon."  
  
"Ok." Quatre sat down on the queen sized bed, and swung his legs like a little kid. Quatre looked up as soon as he heard the bathroom door opening, and his mouth dropped.   
  
Duo walked out of the bathroom with nothing but boxers on. His stomache was swelling out more than he had ever amagined! His stomache was huge!   
  
Quatre grinned. "You sure theres not a hippopotomus in there?"  
  
Duo grinned. "Im not sure, sometimes Im more opt to think theres a elephant in there. The kids taken to sitting on my bladder now days."  
  
Quatre walked over and patted Duo's stomache. "When you finally are out here, I hope you dont eat as much as your mother. The school would go bankrupt."  
  
Duo smacked Quatre upside the head. "Who says I eat to much? What was with you and Ron the other night? Feeding eachother shrimp, and kissing every other bite?"   
  
Quatre blushed. "Well...who was the one that....ate 8 hotdogs in one setting at mission suberbia, all the while making puppy love eyes at Heero.   
  
"Q!" Duo hissed, pointing towards the bathroom door. "My boyfriend is in there!"  
  
Quatre just flitted his hand around. "Yada yada..."  
  
Duo smiled. "So how are things going for Ron and you?"  
  
Quatre smiled and laid back dreamily. "He is so wonderful...I love his red hair, blue eyes, big ...cock, sweet mouth..."  
  
Duo laughed outright. "I didnt ask about your sex life!"  
  
Quatre grinned right back. "AHHH! But you wanted to know, dont deny it."  
  
Duo straightened up. "I deny it."  
  
Quatre folded his arms over his chest and pouted. "Your a brat."  
  
Duo flipped Quatre the pinky finger. "Army brat and proud of it...Hey! I should name my baby Neo Shinigami!!!" Duo giggled and almost fell off his chair.  
  
Quatre rolled around on his bed snorting with laughter. "It sounds like your on some sort of sailor moon kick."  
  
"In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Duo cried, struggling to get up.  
  
Quatre fell off the bed he was laughing so hard. "Your ass is so fat, you cant even get up! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" Tears were now streamin down Quatre's face.  
  
Duo got up finally and sat down on Quatre's back. "Duo! I can't breath! Get your fat ass off me! HELPPPP!"  
  
Draco came out fully clothed and toweling his hair. Draco looked over and saw Duo bouncing up and down on Quatre.  
  
"I think your killing him."  
  
Duo stopped bouncing and blushed when he saw his boyfriend looking at him with an amused smile.   
  
Duo smiled, his ears turning red. "Could you help me up then?"  
  
Draco walked over and gave Duo his hand, and Duo took it, and was housted off Quatre, who just laid on the ground. "I think Im dead." Moaned Quatre.  
Duo looked at Quatre from the comfort of Draco's arms. "Sure thing sweet thang."   
"I hate you." Quatre got off the floor.   
  
Just then Ron burst into the room. "Hermione's been killed!"  
  
Quatre stopped in mid stride. "WHAT?!"  
  
Ron went on. "And everyones meeting in the common room, Mcgonnagals gonna tell everyone what happened."  
  
"Gryffindor students meet in the common room right now, emergency meeting." Mcgonagals voice sounded around their room.  
  
The small group walked as quickly as possible down to the common room where everyone was gathered.Proffesor McGonagal stood there, sadness cloaking her.  
  
As soon as everyone was there Proffesor Mcgonagal told every one to be quiet. "I have some very sad news. The body of Miss Granger was found floating in the lake. Were ruling it off as a suicide until we find further evidence. My sympathy flows to the friends of Miss Granger."  
  
With that said Mcgonagal left the room, and instantly a crowd of voices all started to talk.   
  
Duo's eyes went blank. "Screaming..theres so much screaming..."  
  
Draco and Quatre looked at Duo in shock. Draco waved his hands in front of Duo's eyes, and suddenly Duo's eyes were normal again.  
  
Duo sank to the floor in shock. "I know who killed Hermione."  
  
Draco sat down beside Duo. "Who was it?"  
  
Duo swallowed. "It was..." Duo shuddered. "Voldemort...He had his followers do stuff to her, then when she was dead, they threw her in the lake."  
  
Draco frowned. "But how did they get her?"  
  
Duo looked at Draco. "Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
Draco stared at Duo in shock. "What?"  
  
*************************************************  
  
Sorry That I havnt updated in so long! I am sooo sorry! Don't kill me! I have lost inspiration for this story, so im trying really hard to find out what to write next. Please leave nice reviews, and maybe I'll update by next week? I have a three day weekend comming up. ^^ so maybe I will..And maybe I won't...We will see^^ 


End file.
